


Christmas Cinderella

by CQueen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cinderella Elements, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU.  When Alec gets his hands on an invitation to a Christmas masquerade party being hosted by Magnus Bane he sees it as his one chance to get close to the guy he's been crushing on for months now while disguised.  And after all, how hard can it be to be someone else for a few hours and then slip away, no one ever knowing it was him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dressing For The Ball

Note: So when I saw Harry Shum Jr perform 'Scream' in the third season of the GLEE I told a friend that with that makeup and clothes he would make an interesting Magnus Bane. Now, years later, he will play that character on TV…and the pictures of him inspired me to write another MI fanfic after all these years.

Dressing For The Ball

Alec would be the first to admit he was nothing special, either in looks or personality. According to those closest to him he was beyond help when it came to his attitude, bit if he were to spend a couple hours every day in front of a mirror and willingly blow obscene amounts of money on clothes like his sister, he could apparently be hot. At least according to his looks and clothing obsessed sister when she was trying to dress him up like her own personal Ken doll, but Alec was most definitely not willing to spend that time and effort on something as stupid as his appearance. Not to mention the fact that the days when he could be bribed into playing dress up with Izzy were long gone. No cookie in the world was worth revisiting that torture, especially since he no longer had to live with her. So yeah, all cookies aside, not even his desire to get laid was incentive enough to go to all that trouble in Alec's much vocalized opinion. Plus even if the clothes, styling, and possible attitude adjustments managed to get him somewhere with a guy he'd actually want to sleep with, it wouldn't be him the other man wanted to have sex with. It would be a fake version of himself, and Alec was not that desperate. Or at least not yet.

And okay, if it would get him someone like Magnus Bane Alec was willing to admit that he would be a little tempted, but even a thorough makeover wouldn't be enough to stand a chance there.

Which was why Alec fully acknowledged that he was being an idiot as he stared down at the piece of paper in front of him and wondered, in some corner of his brain, if this was what Charlie Bucket had felt when he removed the chocolate bar wrapper and discovered the Golden Ticket along with the chocolate. Though in this case what he was holding was simply an invitation to an end of fall term party, not an exclusive invite to a chocolate factory he'd been obsessed with visiting when he was six.

Six year olds, Alec thought dryly, didn't realize the insane creepiness of Gene Wilder's Willy Wonka. And don't even get him started on the Johnny Depp version.

But Alec did still feel like he'd won one of the Golden Tickets even though he hadn't won this invite either, technically. His sister had laughed when she'd thrown the party invite at him after finding it in her very full purse over lunch earlier. Isabelle wasn't interested in going to it, she had plans with her latest boyfriend, and she'd done it as a joke since from her point of view he'd never go. Hell, she'd probably expected him to throw it out for her because she was just that lazy. They both knew that he liked parties about as much as broken bones after all. Especially her type of party, which this so was.

But this party was right up the alley of Magnus Bane, who two days ago had once again been dumped by his queen bitch of an on and off again girlfriend Camille. Which meant, temporarily at least, the man who was at the top of Alec's list of guys he'd like to cash his V card with was single. And boy did he fucking want to cash that in ASAP.

This was a once in a lifetime chance, the breakup plus the ticket he held guaranteeing that he could get into an exclusive party that Magnus would be at because it was being hosted at his loft, and break up or not the man tended to party particularly hard when he was depressed anyway for reasons Alec had never understood. Of course he got depressed going to parties, especially given the fact that the reason he was usually at one was either to retrieve a member of his family or because said family member had dragged him to it because it would be 'fun'.

See the problem was that Alec had spent his teen years watching Jace and Izzy go through girls and guys like they were at an all you can eat buffet. He loved them both, don't get him wrong, but the idea of using someone for sex or a bit of fun and then tossing them aside turned Alec's stomach. He'd been the one fielding phone calls to the house or required to very awkwardly hug and comfort Jace's cast offs when they finally realized Jace was done with them. Had dumped them and moved on like they were nothing, because before Clary that had pretty much been the fate of every girl Jace had dated. And if that hadn't been bad enough he'd also been obligated to get into arguments and physical altercations with guys who bad mouthed his sister for dumping them once she'd had her fun too. Sometimes he'd privately thought the guys were justified in some of what they said, but she was still his sister and brothers were obligated to defend their sisters' honor even when he knew she didn't have any in the chastity department. And probably hadn't for a while. Shudder. Add in the fact that both Jace and Izzy were ridiculously popular with people while Alec was the polar opposite in personality…they'd left shoes too big and deep for him to ever hope to fill in the social area even if he was the oldest.

So yeah, all that crap, on top of dealing with his own sexuality and basically looking after his siblings' lives because their parents were never around…well it was no wonder to Alec that he hadn't gotten laid in high school really. He'd been too busy cleaning up after the relationships of everyone else.

"But now I don't have an excuse, do I, Church? I'm not living with them anymore even if I am still cleaning up after them sometimes. I've accepted that I'm gay, and I finally got it into my stupid head how stupid my crush on Jace was so that's not holding me back anymore. Plus I'm in college, living alone except for you, and God but I need to get laid soon."

Staring back at him Alec's black cat nodded in agreement, like he really could understand every word Alec was saying. Which, for the feline's sake, Alec hoped wasn't true, since he unloaded his emotions and thoughts on the poor thing on a regular basis for years now. And he'd talked about Magnus a lot since he'd met the other man last spring.

Talked, fantasized, and dreamed about the other man even though Alec knew that at the end of the day he was more likely to turn straight than he was to date someone like Magnus Bane, much less the infamous man himself. And since he'd spent his teenage years pretending not to be gay in the hopes that he could change who he was…yeah, not a chance in hell he was straight. But he was too drab, ordinary, and unsocial for someone as flamboyant, outgoing, and sexy as Magnus even on his best day and Alec knew it.

They didn't have anything in common, and Alec was willing to admit that he wouldn't know what to do with Magnus even if he had him. At least for long. He had some definite, well thought out and engraved in his mind scenarios about what he would do with Magnus for a night if he ever got the chance. Or even just an hour if that's the best he could hope for. Which was why this invite…well it could give him that small chance.

Because the thing about this party was that it wasn't your typical college drinking and doing drugs fest. It was a masquerade party which meant that everyone would be dressing up in disguises. No one would look like themselves tonight unless their costumes were really bad or the person was somehow distinctive. Like Magnus. Alec was sure he'd know the man no matter what he was wearing. There was just no one with a presence like Magnus, not to mention the man had a style that was…uniquely Magnus for lack of a better word. But regardless of that the costumes everyone would be wearing meant that if he went he could be someone else for a night. He could buy a costume, disguise himself for a night, and be…not Alec Lightwood.

So this was his chance and damn if he wasn't going to take it.

)

And so it was that Alec found himself in his bedroom two days later, staring at himself in his full length bedroom mirror and feeling like a total fool. He looked ridiculous. What the hell had he been thinking? He could not go out in public looking like this. If someone ever found out and told Izzy or Jace, which would total happen because together the two probably knew almost everyone who was going to the party, the two of them would never let him live this down. And given that this was the media age, odds were they'd have photos to rub in his face too.

At his feet Church made a disgusted sound, Alec's shoulders automatically hunching in response.

"All right, all right. I'm going, I'm going."

Hands coming up to once again fiddle with the mask, it had to stay in place for the night and he was terrified it wouldn't, Alec tried to tell himself that he was just being too harsh about his looks. People, though mainly his mom, said he tended to do that. Maybe he didn't look too bad. His arms were pretty ripped from archery after all. And the rest of his body was in much better shape that a lot of guys' around campus if he did say so himself. Especially compared to to the newbies who had already put on their freshman fifteen. So even if he looked stupid in his current getup, at least his superior to many's body was on display.

He wore very, very tight black leather pants, a gag gift from Jace after he got his motorcycle license. He'd never worn them outside his bedroom before, and he'd actually grown so they were tighter than they had been a couple years ago, but they still fit and were the 'edgiest' black pants Alec owned. He couldn't wear his church clothes after all, and the only other black pants he had were workout clothes or sweats. So he was stuck with the leather pants.

And at least he loved the shirt he was wearing if nothing else. Not that he wore it normally either, Alec acknowledged as he smoothed it down. It wasn't his style so to speak, Alec he loved how the short sleeved silk shirt felt against his bare skin. Plus it was black too, which was a prerequisite in this case for his costume. And maybe it classed up his look too. Hopefully. His black church shoes were pretty dull looking after all. But Magnus liked guy who were shorter than him, so his usual boots weren't a good idea. He and Magnus were too close to height if they were bare foot. Or at least he thought so. He'd never seen Magnus in footwear that didn't increase the other man's height somehow.

Turning his attention back to studying himself in the mirror, Alec took a moment to marvel at how weird it was to have his hair all slicked back too since he was used to having it hanging down in his face. But he'd been warned what would happen if his hair made contact with the spirit gum crap he was using to hold his mask in place, so using hair gel and bobby pins had definitely been the lesser of the two evils.

The black cat mask ended just above his mouth, the mask a little too small for his face technically but that just meant the odds of his hair being a problem were lessened so he didn't mind that. Plus the cat ears were attached to it, which was a definitely bonus because there had been no way in hell he was wearing a headband with cat ears. The tail and black leather collar were bad enough.

The finishing touch to his costume was the slitted, gold cat contacts that would cover up his distinctive blue eyes. Or at least the one time he'd met Magnus the other man had actually commented on them, so Magnus could possibly remember them. Not likely…but there was a chance.

Church rubbing against his pant leg jolted Alec out of his musing about his looks or lack thereof, Alec grateful enough to crouch down to give his cat's ears a good rub before he straightened up again.

"Since you're as close to a fairy godmother as I've got…do you think I'm ready for this?"

A dark look.

"Right. Fairy catfather."

A regal nod.

Thinking but not saying that it was the cat's weirdness that had led to his parents insisting he take Church to college with him instead of leaving him at home, Alec shrugged it off and thanked Church for the feedback.

Enough stalling. He needed to man up here.

Leaving his bedroom Alec headed into his living room, snatching up the coat he'd bought just for this occasion since he'd needed one with a hood, and it was rather cool looking if he did say so himself. Or sick…that was probably more current. Or chill. He'd started hearing that more from Izzy and Jace's friends. Whatever.

Tugging the hood up to cover his face and put it in shadows, he'd rather avoid people asking him why he was dressed up like a cat just days before Christmas, Alec headed out after double checking again that in his pocket he had his keys and some money for a cab. He wasn't risking any ID on his person, and it wasn't like he was going to get carded at the party, but the other items were necessary.

Confirming that the were there Alec said one last goodbye to Church and then locked up and headed for the elevator, taking the short ride down with barely restrained fear.

When he got to street level it didn't take long for Alec to get a cab, there were plenty of them around thanks to the abundance of students living in the area. It was a weekend after all, so most of his fellow students were either going out drinking or needed a ride because their exams had rendered them incapable of going anywhere on their own steam. He'd been in pretty crappy shape yesterday, but he'd slept most of the day to make sure he was up to tonight.

Settling back into his seat after giving directions Alec turned his attention to reviewing his plan for the evening in his head, mentally preparing to the best of his ability.

He was disguised as Magnus's favorite animal and wearing clothes that weren't old, torn, or baggy. And for a few hours he could pretend to be someone else. Someone who, if not smooth, because Alec knew himself well enough to know he couldn't pull that off, but he was hoping to at least be charming enough to attract Magnus's attention for a time. Even just an hour would be great. He had lines ready, ones that he'd never come up with on the fly, and his response when Magnus asked for a name, which he probably would, was pretty good if Alec did say so himself.

So really he was as prepared as he possible could be considering that Magnus was as much about chaos as Alec was about order. Hopefully his guardian angel and fairy catfather were looking out for him tonight.

)

Magnus was bored out of his mind as he lay sprawled out on his couch, watching the party going on around him. Not even the loud music playing and all the people currently crammed into his loft were enough to at least take his mind off the fact that he just wanted to drink a bit more and then turn in for the night. Alone. Which was not going to happen for a number of hours since the party was really just getting started and he couldn't just kick them all out like he wanted to. Well he could, and it was tempting, but he'd promised his friends his space and he was a man of his word. Most of the time.

Just because Camille had shown up to the party with some musclebound bastard…God dammit!

Magnus had to work hard to rein in his desire to throw his glass into the nearest wall.

And the worst part was that he wasn't even that surprised. Seeing that she'd already replaced him, this was the sort of slap he'd been given plenty of times. And even knowing that soon she'd get sick of her new boy toy, and would come back to him…well he was currently at the stage where he was disgusted with himself, knowing that he would take her back. Always took her back because he was just that pathetic and…

Who the hell was that?

The man, and oh baby was he a man, was not someone Magnus knew. And Magnus took personal pride in being able to say that he knew everyone worth knowing. Not to mention the fact that this party was by invite only, and he'd hired a bouncer just for the occasion since that had been a requirement from his landlord after the last party he'd hosted had gotten just a little bit out of control. So the yummy looking man dressed as a black cat had to have an invite even though he definitely was not the type of guy who normally hung out with the sort of guests Magnus currently had milling around him. And okay, technically he was hosting the party for a friend who didn't have the space for a party of this level, and therefore there were people here Magnus didn't know, but this guy…there was just something about him that made Magnus think of an island surrounded by a storm. All the other people were in motion and making huge amounts of noise and crashing into each other, but this lone figure was motionless save for minute turns of his head as he took in everything around him like he was searching for something. Or someone, perhaps?

And since sitting here wasn't going to get him answers about this strange creature in his land, Magnus slowly got to his feet with definite intent, his movements or the fact that he was staring apparently enough to catch the other man's attention.

Because the man in question was now staring at him.

)

Any suggestions for Magnus's costume? I'm open to all ideas.


	2. One Dance

One Dance

To be honest Alec hadn't really known what to expect when it came to Magnus's costume. He'd heard that the man had dressed as Count D from 'Pet Shop of Horrors' for Halloween, and Magnus was known for his unusual clothing every day, so there had been definite cause for worry that he might have a hard time picking his target out of the expected crowds despite the amount of time he'd spent memorizing the man's body and face. But the fates were feeling a little kind tonight it seemed, because he hadn't been in the very full and loud room for that long before he'd spotted Magnus across the room, the man's costume bringing a small smile to Alec face immediately.

Magnus was dressed as a fairy prince, or at least that was what Alec was guessing given that the man's clothes reminded him of the formalwear princes wore in Disney movies, plus fairy wings. A surprisingly sober black overcoat and pants, gold waistcoat and white shirt, plus the ruffle necktie thingie whose proper name Alec had no clue. But keeping the look in line with Magnus's usual color explosion the fairy wings that stuck out from the other man's back reminded Alec of the iridescent insides of some oyster shell, the pastel colors flashing as the disco ball lights hit them at different angles. Add in the multicolored glitter in Magnus's artfully spiky hair, as well as the gold glitter mask covering the fashionable man's eyes, and the look went from somewhat typical masquerade fare to whimsically sexy.

Best of all though was the fact that those beautiful golden brown eyes were on him currently, and Alec had no intention of tempting the fates by questioning how he'd caught Magnus's attention in the first place. The point was they'd made eye contact, and surely that was excuse enough to go over there and talk to him for a bit.

Making his way through the crowds of people in front of him proved easily enough, he had a fair amount of experience projecting an aura that had the drunk and stupid getting the hell out of his way. He'd spent a disgusting amount of time retrieving Jace and Izzy from clubs, raves, and other out of control parties over the years after all, and this was actually a pretty laid back one in comparison. Of course it probably helped that the party had only just started, and the majority of the people here weren't drunk or drugged off their asses yet.

Though you wouldn't know that from some of their costume choices, Alec noted as he very firmly shook his head in the direction of a barely dressed nurse motioning for him to join her on the dance floor. I mean my God, he didn't pretend to be a fashion expert or anything, far from it, but even he was pretty sure that a number of these outfits made him look like he should be writing for one of his sister's fashion magazines. Not to mention the question of sanity when it came to the women's choices, many of whom had apparently ignored the fact that it was freezing out and had worn outfits that made Princess Leia's slave girl costume looking covering. And there were a lot of Leias in the crowd thanks to the new Star Wars movie to make that obvious.

But at least focusing on the many weird costume choices helped take Alec's mind off his need to have a panic attack when he wasn't praying to God that the knees that threatened to buckle, or at least start shaking, would keep holding him up. But there were plenty of people to block him off and on from Magnus's view, which would hopefully cover for him a bit as he made his way as confidently over to Magnus as he could.

And coming to a stop when there was about a foot between them so that he wasn't crowding the man or looking overeager, Alec hoped his smile didn't look as fake as it felt. "Hi."

Lips curving into what Alec considered a very sexy smile, Magnus include his head in return before giving him a thorough once over that had heat flaring in Alec's cheeks. "Hello, yourself. I don't believe we've met. Magnus."

Taking the hand offered him, and feeling like he should kiss it like Magnus was a real prince, Alec shook it instead. "I'm just a stray tonight."

"A stray?"

"You know the bad rep we black cats get. No one wants to keep us around for long."

"Really? So there's no one here with…a prior claim to you?" As he spoke Magnus reached out and fingered the round tag hanging off the leather collar Alec was wearing, which didn't help Alec kill his blush at all.

Gulping hard, he could feel his cheeks heating up even more instead of cooling down, dammit, Alec determinedly kept in character as he shook his head in the negative. "No. I'm here alone."

"I see. Then Matt and I are going to have words for not introducing you to me sooner. Are you a model he works with?"

The idea that Magnus thought he was good looking enough to be a model stunned him enough that Alec couldn't even drop his jaw in surprise. He wasn't that…though then again most of his face was covered by the mask so basically he was being judged on his body, which even he would admit was prime thanks to the amount of time he spent in the gym.

But still, Alec had to clear his throat, his words laced with disbelief as he stated that no, he wasn't a model.

"You should be." With a teasing smile guaranteed to rise Alec's blood temperature Magnus moved in close to fiddle with the tag hanging off of the collar Alec was wearing again, The disc featuring just a large 'C' as Izzy had bought it for Church a couple years ago, though the cat hated it and therefore never wore it. "So what am I supposed to call you, if you won't give me your name, Mr. Stray Cat."

"You can just call me Cat."

"Or I could come up with my own name, though I should warn you that my current cat got stuck with the name Chairman Meow." Magnus's eyes danced with amusement, the underlying message being that he wanted Alec's name and wasn't above sticking him with an annoying or bizarre nickname to get it.

But Alec had been stuck with some horrible nicknames in his life, namely by his siblings' friends, so he didn't really care what Magnus called him so long as the other man kept talking to him. Ergo he just grinned at Magnus, hopefully conveying without words that he could call him Fluffy if he wanted to, that wouldn't make him spill his real name.

And then the song being played changed to something that had all traces of Alec's smile disappearing as he instinctively covered his poor ears in a largely futile effort to block out the crap spewing out of the sound system. What the hell?! And here he'd thought Simon's band was horrible. What was with the garbage his peers willingly listened to? Were they trying to blow their minds or eardrums so that they had a legitimate excuse for the stupid things they did?

Looking over in Magnus's direction, he needed a distraction from the assault his ears were under, Alec flushed when he saw the way the other man was grinning, that slim body he loved so much shaking with mirth.

Shit. Well it hadn't taken him long to make an idiot of himself, Alec acknowledged as he dropped his hands away from his ears, trying unsuccessfully to jam his hands in his pockets. The damn leather pants were too tight to pull the habitual reaction off though, which just made him blush that much more. Hell. Knowing his luck this was one of Magnus's favorite songs and he should just leave now before he made a bigger fool of himself than he already had. This was a stupid idea and he was an idiot.

But Magnus wasn't walking away from him, in fact the man was still grinning and then Magnus was moved in even closer, Alec's heart stopping in reaction to Magnus's lips suddenly being pressed against his ear as his crush leaned over to whisper into his ear.

Well, yell into his ear, anyway, since the music was so damn loud Alec would have never heard the words if Magnus hadn't pitched his voice to override the noxious din.

"Not your type of music? Mine either."

Hopeful, Alec forced himself to lean over in turn to place his own lips close to Magnus's ear, trying and mostly failing not to think about how he'd like to play with the man's earrings with his tongue. Or just suck on them. "Is it supposed to be this loud and…screamy?"

Chuckling, Magnus nodded his head. "Yeah. Matt and his friends like it. He promised to keep most of it to dance music though, so it shouldn't be too bad tonight."

Nodding his head so Magnus knew he'd heard him, Alec was grateful to hear that his ears weren't going to be assaulted like this all night even though he wasn't planning to be here that long since he had a feeling this place was going to become more than a little claustrophobic once everyone that was invited arrived. He hated being packed in with a whole bunch of people, especially when they were strangers and most of them would have exactly nothing in common with him. Plus there was no way he could go a whole night without making an absolute fool of himself in front of Magnus. The odds were not in his favor there.

God. Who in their right mind listened to this shit?

)

It took all Magnus had not to burst out laughing at his pretty black cat's varied and entertaining reactions to the music being played. And the whole party in general, really, as he watched the other man's gaze skim over the other people in the room. Even with the cat mask covering up most of the man's face, as well as those cat contacts hiding his eyes, Magnus could all but hear what his kitty thoughts were concerning the party happening around them. His cat did not like the noise, the people that kept threatening to crowd in on them, and the way he was eyeing some of the costume choices made it clear he was either flabbergasted by the choices, or embarrassed about the amount of skin currently being flashed at them and everyone else who cared to look.

Which was why with ever second that passed Magnus became more and more convinced that this guy did not belong here, which begged the question of how he'd gotten in in the first place. And why he'd come in the first place, come to think of it. He'd looked like he was looking for someone earlier after all, but he'd said he wasn't here with someone and was giving Magnus his full attention now. Hmm…

Deciding that there was no harm asking, and okay, he loved the way his mystery man shivered a little every time he got really close to him, Magnus moved in and very deliberately sent a hot puff of breath across the man's throat before asking him why he'd come to the party.

The quiet that greeted his statement had Magnus thinking that he wasn't going to get an answer, or he'd touched a nerve since maybe whoever his cat had come to see was here with someone else, but then the other man was shifting, Magnus automatically doing the same so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

And then his cat was leaning forward and whispering into his ear. "I came here looking for you."

Well that was unexpected. And intriguing. Especially since it hadn't sounded like a line, but a simple truth.

"And why were you looking for me?"

"I was hoping you would dance with me. I bribed the DJ." His cat sounded sheepish as he admitted that last part, actually rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. Which begged the question of what he'd bribed Zac to play, especially since the man was notorious for not corrupting his artistic integrity by playing what he considered crap regardless of the money being offered. It was one of the reasons why the man was constantly a starving artist.

"What song did you pick?"

His kitty took a deep breath, and then held out a hand towards him. "Come and find out?"

Intrigued as hell Magnus took the hand, noting the unusual calluses he felt in some corner of his mind as he allowed himself to be led around the outer perimeter of the room until they were closer to the haphazard stage where Zac was swaying to the music. It took a couple moments before his cat was able to get the other man's attention, and Zac's eyebrows went up as far as they could when he noticed Magnus's presence. The look Zac aimed in his direction…well Magnus wasn't entirely sure what to make of that. Just what song was apparently going to be played next, Magnus wondered, as he watched Zac signaled that the song the black cat had requested would be playing next.

Leaving his hand where it was, it had been way too long since he'd just held another man's hand, Magnus didn't have long to wait before the song that was playing neared its end, Magnus moving to stand in front of his dance partner as the music died off and the sound of rain began briefly before the female singer's voice took over.

It was very obvious that his partner had never danced with a guy before, or just wasn't used to dancing period, because there was definite wariness as his cat moved to place his hands on his shoulders before slowly moving in close to rest his arms around Magnus, Magnus doing his best not to look amused as he wrapped his own arms around the other man's waist until they were chest to chest.

And then as he moved them both to catch the beat Magnus actually started paying enough attention to the music and lyrics that he recognized both, his eyes widening at the unexpectedness of the music choice. Not that he'd thought it would be rap or hard rock, but he hadn't expected…Meghan Trainor and John Legend singing 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You'.

He couldn't believe he'd met this man before, yet here they were dancing to a romantic ballad about appreciating every moment you had with a person you loved because you didn't know how long you would have them in our life before you lost them. And yeah this was actually a favorite song of his currently, but in his gut Magnus didn't think that that was why the other man had chosen it. Just like his instincts said this wasn't some ploy to get into his pants either. You couldn't fake this guy's level of nerves and absolute focus on him. Was he getting 'I want you' vibes? Hell yeah, but he was the one who'd closed the gap between them physically, and with his hands where they were it wasn't like his dance partner could try and cop a feel. There was no rubbing against him, no eye fucking…just constant eye contact and the feeling that the other man was memorizing every moment of this like he couldn't bear to forget a second of it.

And he…he felt like a total girl or love struck kid, Magnus realized with a combination of thrill and nervous anticipation, his heart beating hard in his chest and the usual comments he would have made or moves he might have tried out not happening. He was just holding on and swaying, and it was…perfect. A perfect dance and moment.

He didn't want it to end.

)

The song was going to end very shortly, and Alec wasn't sure what the hell he was supposed to do when that happened. He'd given himself a fifty fifty chance of getting Magnus on the dance floor and keeping him there given the song choice and the fact that he didn't dance. Well he could, the formal stuff required for the stuffy parties his parents occasionally hosted or dragged him to, but not the sort of dancing his peers did that usually looked more like clothed sex than dancing to him. But yeah, in his mind Alec hadn't been sure that he could pull even a slow dance with Magnus off, and now he was faced with the song ending and a return no doubt to the crap they'd been playing before. Music he definitely didn't even want to try dancing to.

In all honesty what he wanted to do was lean in and steal a kiss, he was pretty sure that Magnus would let him so long as he didn't cop a feel or something, but Alec didn't want to ruin the moment either by doing something that would get him shot down. He didn't know if Magnus had noticed, but Camille and her latest boy toy were dancing nearby, her eyes very pointedly on the two of them, and if Magnus did know Alec figured he might not appreciate him kissing him without permission in front of her. Though it would be a nice 'fuck you' where she was concerned, so maybe he should do something to subtly call Magnus's attention to her presence in the hopes that he'd be interested in showing her up. Though the idea of being used that way didn't sit well in his stomach even though he really wanted to know once and for all what it would be like to kiss Magnus Bane.

"You need to stop thinking so much, Kitten."

The wry statement jarring him from his thoughts, Alec's brain was still trying to decide whether he should apologize for ignoring Magnus or protest even the idea of being called 'Kitten' of all things when Magnus's ringed fingers were suddenly on his cheeks and his head was being angled towards Magnus's. And then Magnus's lips were pressing against his and Alec forgot everything else as his eyes fluttered close automatically as he clutched Magnus's shoulders for support.

Wow.


	3. The Night Ends

The Night Ends

Alec had been kissed before, his money, Olympic athlete potential, and his connection to Jace enough to get him girls despite the numerous faults people were always happy to tell him he had. So he had managed to have girlfriends for brief stretches of time even if they had never lasted more than a few weeks since he wasn't remotely interested in women. But he'd genuinely wanted to turn himself straight, so he'd tried to date girls even if he'd been indifferent at best, annoyed as hell at worst when it came to the horrors of having a girlfriend. Anyway, regardless of his sexuality, Alec had kissed girls before and found the whole process anywhere from pleasant enough to nauseating, which was one of the many reasons why he'd said to hell with pretending to be straight. Being out and dealing with all the shit that came with that was still better than people setting him up with girls and family nagging him about it.

So Alec had figured that kissing a guy would be better, that just made sense given that he was gay, but he'd never kissed another man before and now Alec knew intimately what he'd been missing out on. Which was a hell of a fucking lot, apparently.

Kissing Magnus was like fireworks, Alec decided in some dim corner of his mind, as he did his best to copy Magnus's actions so that the kissing wouldn't end because of his fumbling and inexperience. Fireworks fit because Alec often felt like he was this dark and boring shadow no one seemed to notice, while Magnus was always bright and colorful that drew everyone's attention to him without a word. And firework displays, they made everything more beautiful and thrilling, leaving you breathless with anticipation and wanting more. That enough was never enough.

Which was why Alec was pretty sure that he was never going to get enough of Magnus, the man's lips, tongue, or the way Magnus's hands felt as they pulled his tucked in shirt out so that he could slid his hands under to stroke down Alec back...God but it couldn't possibly get better than this. And then it just kept getting better and better the more they kissed, and learned each other's rhymes and grew bolder with their touch when it became obvious that neither of them was going to object.

Object, hell Alec was fairly sure that he'd whimper like a little girl when Magnus pulled away for any reason other than a quick moment to catch their breathes before reclaiming his lips again.

Hell, when Magnus's hips pushed up against his, his own thighs opening up automatically to let Magnus get closer, Alec felt his eyes threaten to roll back in his head when he realized that Magnus was hard for him. For him. He was turning Magnus on. Double hell, he was hard himself and Alec felt so giddy and turned on that if Magnus had led him over to the couch he'd been sitting on earlier and started to make out with him on it, Alec wouldn't have given a shit about the audience they'd have. As long as Magnus kept kissing and touching him, Alec was pretty sure there was very little he wouldn't do.

And he totally whimpered when Magnus pulled away and put some distance between them, Alec's eyes opening to see that Magnus was looking off to the side with a very pissed off look on his face while the guy he was facing continued to blab on about some problem involving someone named Raphael before grabbing Magnus's arm and tugging on it insistently.

"For fuck sakes he...I'll be right back. Don't you dare go anywhere. Understand, Kitten?" Magnus pointed a finger in Alec's direction for emphasis.

Nodding his head, Alec smiled like an idiot when Magnus leaned in to brush his lips over his before he let whoever the other guy was drag him off, the backward glances Magnus kept shooting him over his shoulder making Alec's heart dance inside his chest like a bird just freed from a cage.

"Alec Lightwood smiling. Who'd have ever thought I'd see the day."

Everything in him freezing just that quickly, Alec's smile had already dropped away as he turned his head to meet Camille's gaze, the woman smiling at him in that way he recognized well. It was a 'I've got you right where I want you and now I'm going to make you suffer before I put you out of your misery' sort of smile. Not that he needed that to know he was fucked.

"What? You thought you could come here in that mask and no one would recognize you?" Camille's laugh was equal parts amusement and scorn. "I suppose you weren't wrong to think it would work. You do fade in the background, after all. No one notices you. Magnus certainly never has. If you didn't spend so much time eye fucking my boyfriend I'd probably have never noticed you either. As it is I didn't think you'd ever have the balls for something like this. Kudos." She toasted him just to add insult to her words. Not that that was needed.

"He's not your boyfriend." Weak, but the best Alec could come up with while he scrambled to figure out what to do. She knew. She'd recognized him. She'd tell Magnus.

"Not tonight, but later. He always comes back to me and you know that more than most, Mr. Stalker."

"I'm not a stalker."

"Right, because you aren't a loser loner who wears all black, hovers in the background, and generally creeps everyone out with his anti-social glowering." Reaching out Camille grasped the decorative tag hanging from his collar, Alec staring at her in stunned surprise as she gave it a teasing tug. "Now you don't want him to know who you are, yes? Because let's face it, you aren't so stupid that you think he'd be interested in you. Not even your sister is that stupid. So here's what you're going to do. You're going to leave, and I'm going to forget I saw you here. Stick around...and I'll upload a video of your humiliation when Magnus finds out what's under that pretty mask of yours and drops you."

Staring at her, knowing that she was absolutely serious and would unmask him for shits and giggles, much less to keep him from putting his hands on Magnus, Alec was torn between just fleeing and staying and telling her off for being the biggest bitch of his acquaintance, which was fucking saying something.

Either way he was taking too long, Alec gasping when she yanked on the tag hard enough to break it off, the piece of metal now trapped in her fingers as she got in his face, making it absolutely clear from the look in her eyes alone that if he didn't leave now, she'd make him sorry in ways he couldn't even imagine.

And what was the point of fighting her when she was right about his chances with Magnus?

So rather than answer Alec turned on his heels and started walking through the crowds as he headed for the door, telling himself that this was for the best. A clean exit and the memory of a perfect dance and kisses with Magnus Bane.

It would have to be enough.

)

After dealing with the idiots that had decided to spike the punch with their own alcoholic invention, they'd never do that again, and then returning to find that his Kitten had ignored his orders to stay put, Magnus spent the next fifteen odd minutes looking for the cat before a friend of his asked if he was talking about the guy who'd been talking with Camille earlier. Camille. Of course.

Finding her wasn't hard since his evil ex tended to stand out in a crowd. She made sure of it. And her boy toy of the moment was missing in action, which Magnus didn't even care about or question as he got right up in her face as soon as he'd found her, towering over her even with the large stiletto heels she was sporting. "What did you say to him?"

"To who?"

"Save the innocence for someone stupid enough to believe you have any left in your body. What did you say to the guy I was dancing with before? The one dressed as a black cat."

Camille pretended to think about it, even tapping her fingers against her mouth for added bitchiness. "Doesn't ring a bell. What's his name?"

Narrowing his eyes, she was digging for information now, Magnus prepared to tread carefully even as he answered honestly. "I don't know. Do you?"

"Not my type, Sweetie. I would think you know me well enough to know my type." The fangs she wore as part of her vampire costume were bright white against the blood red lips she was sporting. "Not your type either. Desperate, Magnus? I didn't realize I'd left you so hard up."

"Jealous?"

"Please."

"What did you say to chase him off? Did you tell him we were still going out or something?" He hoped that that was it; Magnus hated the idea that his kitten was so weak that Camille had been able to scare him off so easily. Though then again, he didn't have room to judge when it came to Camille either. She'd been manipulating him for years now. There was nothing she excelled at more. And dammit, if she'd gone and ruined any chance he might have had with his mystery man...fuck!

"I guess he just didn't consider you worth waiting for. Poor you. But here, if you want to play Prince Charming to his Cinderella…"

Magnus caught the gold disk she tossed at him automatically, immediately recognizing it as the tag that had been hanging from the collar the other man had been wearing.

"Good luck finding the right collar."

And obviously aware that she'd done all the damage she could without pushing him too far, Camille wiggled her fingers at him dismissively before she sauntered off with a well satisfied smirk on her face, leaving Magnus to clench his fist around the clue, determined to find its owner come hell or high water.

)

Alec wasn't the sleep in past noon type, so it just figured that the one time he would have liked to after a night spent tossing and turning, Izzy would decide to let herself into his apartment, and then have the bad manners to ignore the fact that he was sleeping and might possible want to stay that way. No, she went over to his window and pulled the curtains apart so that he was hit with direct sunlight, his darling sister shaking his shoulders insuring he woke up with a very loud and long groan of discontent.

"Oh wake up, you big baby. What, are you sick?"

"You're asking that now?" God, what had he done in a past life to deserve her?

"Please, there's only room for one drama queen in this family and I already called dibs. Why are you still in bed, anyway? You go to bed before preschoolers."

Groaning, Alec grabbed his pillow and put it over his head as he lay face down on his mattress. "What do you want, Izzy?"

"Hey, are you actually sick?" Concern coming into Izzy's voice Alec felt himself soften when her hand slipped under his pillow, feeling around for a moment before settling on his forehead to gauge his temperature. Not that she would be able to judge from that whether he was sick or not, but it was the thought that counted.

"I'm fine, Izzy."

"What?"

Sighing in defeat Alec rolled over, ditched the pillow, and looked up at her. "I'm fine. What do you want?"

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Now spill so I can solve whatever the problem is and go back to sleep."

Crossing her arms in front of her, Izzy studied him for a bit before apparently coming to the conclusion that he was telling the truth. And like a switch had been flipped his sister went from concern to her normal self-absorption as she flipped her hair back before launching into an explanation about how she needed his help convincing their father that she needed her car back. She'd damaged the front of it a couple weeks ago, driving too fast in an icy parking lot, and to teach her a lesson their father had informed her that once it was fixed she couldn't have it back for an undisclosed amount of time. His sister and public transportation did not get along well.

"Get Jace to talk to him. He'll have more luck."

"You're the oldest. And the responsible one."

"Someone had to be." And sure now that there was no real emergency Alec re-positioned his pillow and the blankets he'd tangled up in during the night. "Close the curtains and go, Izzy. If I think of some way to help you out I'll let you know." Which was a lie, Alec thought this was actually a valuable lesson if their father could hold out against Izzy's charms and temper tantrums, but he knew better than to say so.

The sound of his sister whining his name did nothing to make Alec rethink that.

"Go away, Izzy."

"Ugh. Today sucks." To punctuate her words Izzy came over and sat down on the side of the bed, uncomfortably close to brother as she poked his shoulder for emphasis. "I don't have my car or anything to do, Simon went with Maia to some stupid gaming tournament, and to top it all off Mina's been messaging me all morning, rubbing it in that I missed the whole Magnus shocker."

Even knowing that showing any sort of reaction was dangerous, Alec couldn't stop himself from tensing up or asking what she was talking about. What about Magnus?

"Well even you know who Magnus Bane is, right? Well he had that party at his place last night, and I didn't go because the last time Simon ended up all by poisoned and he didn't want to go, and I figured the whole masquerade thing was kinda lame too, ya know? But now it turns out that the social event of the month happened there and I wasn't there to see it!"

Making a sound of total disgust Izzy fell backward, which meant right on Alec's back, which neither appreciated as they both swore as she straightened back up again while Alec accepted that he was more likely to be attacked by raging demons than get to go back to sleep now.

And that being the case Alec sat up with a groan of defeat, bracing his back against his headboard as he gave his sister his full, if sleepy and resentful attention. "What happened to Magnus?"

"Well apparently some serious lust at first sight or something happened, and it was the most entertaining thing ever to hear everyone tell it. Apparently some smoking hot guy crashed the party, and either hooked up with or just danced with Magnus once, depends who you ask, and then just disappeared without Magnus even getting the guy's first name. So after the guy poofed Magnus spent the rest of the party talking to everyone, trying to find out who the guy was, and he's like a man possessed. He's even started a Facebook page asking for info on the guy. There's pictures of the guy in his costume that people took on it, though that isn't going to get him anywhere. But he's offering a reward and everything." A laugh and shake of her head, Izzy's raven hair flying out before settling back into place. "I mean this is Magnus Bane we're talking about here. If I hadn't seen the page myself I'd never have believed it."

If she'd seen the pictures and not recognized him than he was probably safe, Alec told himself, even as he tried to decide if he was utterly terrified or thrilled beyond words that their minutes together had rocked Magnus's world as thoroughly as they'd rocked his.

"From what I hear Camille is pissed beyond words, which is the silver lining in all this. The bitch. If Magnus never finds the guy, well it wouldn't surprise me if it was because that soul sucking succubus found him first and sucked the life out of him."

Rolling her eyes Izzy smirked at him, then gave Alec a more piercing look that snapped him out of his daydreams about what it would be like if Magnus had somehow lost his mind and wouldn't care that Alec was himself.

"So what is with you, anyway? You said you aren't sick but it would take me forever to deal with the bags and circles under your eyes even with my mad skills. I know you and Jace think you're too macho to ever get really sick, but tis the season and all that crap."

"I'm nowhere near as bad as he is." Few were. "Look, I just couldn't sleep and you know how irritated I get when that happens."

"Do I ever." Another eye rolling, then Izzy bit down on the bottom of her lip. "Do you want me to let you sleep or get you some lunch, maybe?"

"You can't cook, Izzy."

"I can order take out. You're the one who's always saying that my phone is practically super glued to my hand as it is, remember?"

Smiling, Alec couldn't argue with that. "I think I'll go back to sleep. But thanks for the offer."

"Okay. And if you get sick call me, and I'll send Clary over to take care of you."

Thanking her Alec hugged her when she gave him one and then waved goodbye as she dealt with the curtains before tip toeing out of his bedroom like he was already asleep. But that was Izzy for him. Her logic often didn't make a lick of sense to him.

And once he was sure she had to be gone Alec dove out of bed, retrieved his laptop from the living room, and then bringing it back to bed with him quickly turned it on and went looking for the Facebook page Izzy had mentioned, finding it pretty easy which was impressive given his lack of skills in that area.

"Shit."

The majority of the pictures weren't the best quality, taken on cell phones with crappy room lighting, but there were four decent pictures of him…and two of him and Magnus together that wiped all other thoughts from Alec's mind as he alternated between looking at each of them.

And then he saved them on his laptop to keep.


	4. If The Glove Fits

If The Glove Fits

It was a week after his stupid Christmas party, and Magnus was no closer to finding out his Kitten's identity than he had been the night his whole world had been messed with. Which had completely ruined his Christmas for him of course, not that it was ever that merry a time since his mom had killed herself years ago and his dad was pretty much a soul sucking Wall street demon that only cared about himself anyway. But usually he enjoyed the holiday to some extent, the food, abundance of presents to himself, and alcohol helped, but oh no, not this time. And now here he was, with New Year's just around the corner, and Magnus figured that the odds of him kissing his mystery man after the ball dropped was about as likely as Camille finding religion and becoming a nun.

Which was why, once again, Magnus found himself mentally reviewing the few clues he'd been able to gather, which had yet to amount to anything since the man's height, body type and hair coloring weren't pointing him in the right direction. He did know that his kitten had had an invite, though he'd talked with everyone who'd gotten one and not one had recognized or proved to be the man since he'd hunted down each and every one of them. But the bouncer had remembered his kitten, right down to commenting on the weird tan marks the man had had, which were one of Magnus's few standout clues at the moment. Or it felt like it should be, though Magnus had been tempted numerous times to tear out his hair over the idea that he was looking for a man who apparently wore weird gloves in the summer that covered the middle three fingers, but not his thumb and pinkie. He took fashion risks all the time, but even he didn't see the point in that. And what was worse was the fact that there was something about that glove thing that tickled the back of his memory, but the hell if he could figure out why that was.

His Facebook and other media pleas had gotten him nowhere, none of his friends had been able to help him, and Magnus was genuinely embarrassed at this point about how spastic he was being about all of this. He needed to calm his ass down and stop stressing before his hair fell out or something. Cause if that happened his life was literally over.

That being the case Magnus went searching for his latest sketchbook, finding it tucked under his bed for some reason after a twenty minute search of the room. It was almost full, he'd done a lot of his preliminary designs for the Hunger Games exhibit in it, but he…

Eyes widening as he was suddenly hit with the knowledge that had been hovering in the back of his mind all this time, taunting him, Magnus sat down hard on his bed and started flipping through the pages at lightning speed.

His fashion school had hosted an exhibit featuring drawings and physical examples of the costume designs for the Hunger Games film franchise, along with original designs from the students. It had been open to the public, the faculty trying to make money by tying the exhibit into the release of the final Mockingjay film, and he'd been one of the students asked to present some drawings for consideration. He'd done a couple costume designs for Katniss and Effie, but the drawings his teacher had used in the end had been for regular Capitol civilians.

But what was important was the fact that he'd wanted to base his Katniss design on her weapon of choice, so he'd done a lot of research about archery gear.

There.

The outfit had been far from his best, he hadn't really been feeling it part way through, but the elbow length formal gloves she wore in the drawing showed her thumb and pinkie finger because…because the pictures he'd looked at of archery gloves showed that that was a common feature to them. Lawrence had worn that type of glove in the final movie when she'd shot Coin.

Archery gloves would give the weird tan lines he'd been looking for.

Archery? What the hell?

Blinking, some of his elation gone, Magnus couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea because seriously, who did archery anymore? I mean sure the 'sport' had probably seen a resurgence thanks to the Hunger Games, but still…

Then again he knew the university two blocks from his own school had a 'Quidditch' team, so maybe it wasn't such a weird idea.

Calling himself every kind of fool Magnus pulled out his phone, got on his preferred search engine, and then typed in the words 'Archery' and the name of the nearby university, on the very off chance that they had an archery team.

A moment, and then the articles started popping up, the first not helpful, but the second one catching his interest since apparently the university had a student who was an Olympic hopeful for the coming 2016 Summer Olympics in Brazil.

Clicking on that, and scrolling down, Magnus went still at the picture under the headline, the image a side view of a sexy, dark haired man with his bow drawn, about to shoot an arrow at an unseen target. And while he didn't recognize the male eye candy there, unfortunately, there was a caption under the photograph stating that the man in the picture was Alexander Lightwood, giving him the name he needed.

Lightwood.

Immediately Magnus's mind went to the phone conversation he'd had with Isabelle Lightwood, who had laughed when he'd asked her what she'd done with her invitation since she hadn't shown up at the party. She'd teased him about behaving like some Disney prince, and he was so sick of the Cinderella comments he'd been getting, and then she'd said that she didn't know where her brother had dumped her invite for her, but if he wanted she could ask him. He'd said no and then goodbye before hanging up on her in frustration. Now he was thinking he'd been a little too hasty there.

Turning his phone to the task of showing him images of Alexander Lightwood Magnus cursed the fact that apparently the man was seriously camera shy because what few shots there were of him had been taken during sporting events and he either didn't know he was being photographed or they were team shots for the most part. He couldn't see the man's face clearly enough! And the man wasn't on any social media site he knew of, not even the out-of-date ones no one used anymore!

He'd…met the brother….once? Back when Izzy had been modeling at the school and Alexander-no, Alec, Magnus's mind automatically corrected as more of the mental details fell into place. Izzy had introduced him as Alec with sisterly annoyance mixed with affection. She'd been annoyed to see him because Alec had started waiting for her outside the building to take her home at night because of some creeps who'd been assaulting women in the area after dark. Izzy had complained about it a lot, since she apparently could take care of herself, but her brother had just shrugged it off and refused to be cowed, which was impressive given the amount of attitude Lightwoods could dish out in Magnus's experience.

Crap, what else did he know about this guy?

Badly dressed, but the right height, Magnus mused as he closed his eyes, trying to visual that introduction and the other times he'd seen the man around even if they hadn't talked. Stunningly beautiful eyes. Blue and shocking, especially since the man who possessed them wore dark, usually ugly, and very plain clothes. Baggy clothes that told him nothing about the man's body type…but the height and hair was right. He'd seemed the strong and silent type, he'd hardly said anything, but Magnus did remember being intrigued and flirting just a little with the man by complimenting his eyes, which had seemed to shock the hell out of the man before his sister had dragged him off with much eye rolling.

Access to an invite, the right height and hair, and an archer, which could explain the tan lines the bouncer had mentioned perfectly and were this guy's one unique characteristic.

"You and I need to talk, Alexander."

)

Dressed in a black undershirt and sweats Alec sat on his leather couch and put his hand weights to use while he watched Church go crazy over a catnip filled mouse Izzy had bought him for Christmas. A part of him was tempted to get out his phone and attempt to record the hilarity to show his family later, but Alec decided not to preserve his cat's dignity since Church was usually as cool and collected as he was. Plus he could relate to doing incredibly stupid things when faced with something that really called to you, and he would appreciate someone recording him going gaga either.

Cocking his head to the side when he heard two firm knocks on his front door, Alec sighed and twisted around to set down the weights before getting to his feet. It was probably Mrs. Sanders from two doors down, another spider in her apartment she wanted him to deal with humanely. He supposed he should be glad she wasn't a screamer about it, but still…he was pretty sure that she just wanted an excuse to talk to him as opposed to actually being afraid of the things.

Walking over to his door Alec paused to check the Judas hole, not about to assume that whoever was on the other side was someone he wanted to speak to. This building was pretty secure, but it paid to be cautious sometimes.

Okay, definitely not Mrs. Sanders. Was that…?

A mix of surprise and a driving need to confirm what his brain was seeing had Alec scrambling to unlock his door, Alec opening the door wide to stare at the man standing in front of him in silent shock. Magnus looked absolutely gorgeous with the hints of gold and red highlights worked into his spiked black hair, which was paired with heavy dark eyeliner and the studs in his ears Alec had fantasized about playing with for months now. And more, the cocky, knowing smile Magnus was wearing was absolutely responsible for his sudden lack of air, Alec's ability to breath severely compromised.

"Alexander."

"Alec." It was an automatic correction, born out of habit.

"Alec, then. May I come in?"

Moving aside as good manners dictated, Alec stepped off to the side so that Magnus would have room to pass by him, his eyes lingering over Magnus's form as he watched the other man shed his coat, revealing the dark gold silk shirt and the long black vest he was wearing over it. Oh yeah, Magnus looked gorgeous. And was here, in his apartment. For real.

Then again, Magnus was now picking Church up to cuddle him against his chest, and his cat was actually allowing it. Maybe this was all in his head after all, Alec mused, watching as he watched Magnus take a seat on the corner of his couch, drawing him into the living room after them.

"I like your cat. Church, right?"

Alec nodded like the complete idiot he felt like. "How did you know that?"

"Clary told me. And your address. She says hi, by the way. I told her you'd dropped something I needed to return to you." Setting Church back onto the floor Magnus reached into his pocket to retrieve something, which he then tossed in Alec's direction. "Just so I'm not a liar, I think that belongs to you."

His honed reflexes kicking in, Alec caught the small object in his hand and held it there in his fist for a moment before opening his fingers to stare down at the gold tag that rested there. One he recognized right away, as well as the significance of it being returned to him.

"She told you. Camille."

Cocking one eyebrow, Magnus's face didn't reveal anything else. "Is that why you ran away? Because she recognized you?"

Flushing in embarrassment, that made him sound like a cowardly child, Alec didn't even bother to try and lie or evade the question. What was the point, really? He was caught, and he was going to man up about this at least.

"I've had…been interest in you for months now. I watch you when I see you, not that I stalk you or anything but I pay attention when I see you. And she noticed. So when I showed up at the party she paid enough attention to realize it was me, and she made it clear that if I didn't leave she'd make sure everyone knew who I was. Since there was no way a relationship between us would ever happen, I figure I'd spare myself the backlash and back out."

"And why would a relationship between us never happen, exactly? Just out of curiosity."

Crossing his arms in front of him defensively, Alec honestly didn't know how to answer that. The answer should have been obvious. Though then again, maybe Magnus had been so unaware of him that the other man really was unaware of him and all the reasons they wouldn't work. Oh joy.

"What, was I supposed to be your dirty little secret?"

Something about Magnus's tone had Alec asking what he meant by that, just so there wasn't any misunderstanding. He routinely didn't understand his generation.

"You're in the closet, right? Or you just don't want your friends knowing you want someone like me."

Alec actually felt his jaw drop a little in shock.

"No! Of course not! I mean I don't advertise that I'm gay, but I'm out. I don't care who knows about that. And I don't really have friends, not really. Mostly they're friends with people who are stuck with me. I'm not-if you knew me you'd get that…people don't like me. And I don't like most of them, either. I wouldn't hide it if we were together, I just didn't want to be the butt of everyone's jokes because you're so far out of my league. That's what I meant. Not that you're…who wouldn't want to go out with you in my shoes?"

"You'd be surprise."

"Actually, human stupidity rarely surprises me anymore."

Flushing a little, he hadn't thought before speaking, Alec couldn't help but smile a little when Magnus's face lit up with laughter, the other man's smile dazzling. Especially since it was a real Magnus smile, instead of wearing one of his social masks.

"Beautiful."

"Pardon?"

Wincing when he realized that he'd said that aloud, Alec dropped his gaze to his bare feet as he mumbled the fact that he'd said Magnus's smile was beautiful.

"Thank you."

Briefly looking up, Alec felt tongue-tied all over again, especially when Magnus patted the seat beside him in an obvious hint that he should come over and take a seat on the couch.

And since he was determined not to look any more the idiot than he could help being Alec forced himself to walk over and take a seat, carefully putting a respectable distance between them without it hopefully being too obvious while he tried to figure out what he could say to get this whole thing done and over with so that he could freak out in private.

Closing the space between them, because of course he would, Alec tried not to jerk back as Magnus angled his body closer to him.

"So what were you hoping for at the party then? If you weren't planning to hook up with me under the cover of masks and poor lighting. You just…wanted to see me?" Magnus teased, obviously not believing that for a minute and possibly trying to get him relax a little, which Alec could have told him was a lost cause. At least while they were this close to each other.

"It was a masquerade. I figured I'd be someone else for a bit, and get a chance to talk to you. A dance if I was lucky. That's all I was hoping for." Which sounded supremely pathetic, and Alec didn't even want to think about what Jace would say about it, but it was the truth.

"Seriously?"

Once again his habit of brutal honesty was his downfall.

"I'm used to living off scrapes." A pause for that to sink in. "Oh fuck! Dammit. I mean…I didn't mean to make it sound like…shit!" Rubbing the back of his neck, Alec cursed his awkwardness under his breath.

Though when he finally looked over to meet Magnus's gaze, Alec saw understanding there instead of the scorn or confusion he was expecting.

"I don't know your sister and adopted brother that well, obviously, but I got the sense that they're both pretty used to having the world revolve around them. Having two of those in one family, and being the oldest and most responsible one…you spend a lot of time in the background, don't you, just because you don't demand time and attention the way they do."

"Me being me doesn't help either."

Shaking his head, Magnus reached over and surprised Alec by cupping his cheek. "Has anyone told you that you need to work on your self-esteem, Alexander?"

Alec hoped that his face sufficiently answered that question, because he would really rather not talk about that.

"Well we'll have to work on that."

"What?"

"Let's just say that just as Fleur Delacour was good looking enough for both her and her future husband, I'm self-confident enough for both of us."

Uhm… "Are you talking about Harry Potter?"

"Yes. And I'm glad to hear that you've read them. I can't date someone who hasn't read the books."

"DATE SOMEONE?!"

Chuckling, Magnus leaned toward him, their lips meeting in a sweet, too quick kiss that just confused Alec that much more.

"Yes, Alexander. I didn't spend all this time hunting you down just to let you slip through my fingers now. I've got you now and I'm not letting go."


	5. What We Want

What We Want

Under normal circumstances Magnus's statement that he intended to not let him go, which suggested Magnus both intended to keep him AND date him, given his earlier statements, would have given Alec not only pause, but reason to question his sanity. In fact, the only reason why he wasn't pinching himself or mentally making a note to have an MRI done in the near future was the fact that he was well aware that Magnus just didn't know him well enough to realize how badly things would end if they were to date. Magnus obviously just thought that he had low self-esteem or something, Alec reasoned, instead of knowing that Alec was just being very self-aware of who and what he was. And Magnus liked a challenge, and he'd certainly made the other man work to find him. Of course Magnus wasn't going to give up easily, especially given all the attention his search had garnered him.

Crap.

"You look like your head's going to explode."

A headache or migraine would be icing on the cake, Alec silently acknowledged ruefully, the rest of his stupid brain trying to figure out how to explain things to Magnus in a way that wouldn't make him just seem like more of a challenge to him.

"Look, you seem to be under the assumption that you aren't what I'm looking for in a boyfriend, correct?"

Warily Alec nodded, under no illusions about how tricky and cunning Magnus could be when he wanted something. He might not have firsthand experience, but he'd heard stories and had family members who could go pro on the 'manipulating Alec into doing what they wanted' circuit. He knew that tone of voice well.

"And I assume you have paper and pens around here somewhere?"

Nodding again, Alec figured that that was Magnus's way of asking for both, which gave him an excuse to move away from him and try and think a little clearer as he got off the couch and went to the spot where he routinely left his leather satchel for school. Retrieving a notebook and a pen, Alec grabbed a second when Magnus called over that he'd need two pens for some reason.

Just what did Magnus need them for?

But rather than ask Alec just walked back over, taking a seat on the couch again before holding out the three pieces of stationary.

"Thank you." Taking them from him Magnus set the pens between them and then going to the back of the notebook deftly ripped out two pages, handing one sheet over to him while telling him to grab a pen as well.

"Okay." Taking a pen Alec's curiosity was now adequately engaged. "What are we doing?"

"We are going to do a little exercise that I think will argue my point for me." Was Magnus's sly reply, the smug, assured smirk on the man's face doing nothing to help either Alec's nerves or the butterflies in his stomach. "Now what we're both going to do is write the numbers one to ten on the paper, one being the most important, and we're going to list the top ten things we want in a date. Complete honesty, Alexander, and no peeking. And once we're both done we'll compare. Got it?"

Not being simpleminded Alec could indeed grasp the basic idea of a list, he just didn't see how this was going to work either. Though maybe their lists would be so different that Magnus would have to admit Alec was right about their incompatibility. It couldn't hurt, he decided, and at least the time it would take to write the damn thing would give him time to plan his next course of action.

"All right. Let's do it."

Leaving Magnus the notebook to use as a writing surface, Alec retrieved the book on the Rothschilds that he'd been reading from the coffee table, placing the piece of paper on top of it before talking the pen Magnus offered to him.

"Let's begin then."

Alec imagined that most people, given this assignment, would have to take some time to come up with a proper list that didn't feature multiple cross outs and changes in ranking, but he'd always been a list maker. Added to that his parents' marriage was dysfunctional to say the least, on top of the many relationship Jace and Izzy had had over the years, so he'd long ago figured out what he wanted in a relationship, and what he would and wouldn't put up with.

Number One was that the person had to see the real him and like (love) him anyway. He put the love in brackets since love was something that had to grow out of a relationship, not just magically appear before someone got to know you. And following that line of thought his second one point was that he wanted a guy who was genuine about who he was and what he wanted, and didn't pretend to be someone he wasn't. He didn't have time for fakes or posers.

For his third requirement Alec didn't have to think as he wrote 'Faithful'. He'd seen what his father's affair with a family acquaintance had done to his parents' marriage, and Alec had no intention of dating someone who couldn't be monogamous. His parents thought he didn't know about that but please, he wasn't blind. And he would never end up in a marriage like theirs. Not for all the money in the world.

The next condition was that his 'ideal' boyfriend didn't try to change him. And looking at what he had so far Alec was torn for a moment, wondering if he should put it as the third instead of the fourth point, but in the end he left it as it was since faithful was non-negotiable, while he was willing to tolerate a boyfriend trying to change a few things about him. His family tried to change things about him all the time, after all, and he knew how to bend or hold firm when necessary. Mostly.

After that his fifth and sixth points were that he wanted a man who was intelligent, and someone who was honorable. Those requirements were followed by his seventh point, which was that he didn't want to date someone who was high maintenance. He'd seen what Izzy put guys through, and had no desire to spend his time catering to the whims of someone who thought they should always come first.

Glancing up from his list to observe Magnus for a moment, Alec couldn't help but give a rueful little smile as he imagined just how high maintenance Magnus probably could be at times, letting himself look his fill of Magnus's gorgeousness before turning his attention back to his eighth requirement, which was that he wanted a boyfriend that would give him space without being offended by that. Even if he loved the guy in question Alec was someone who appreciated and actually liked being alone, and he wasn't about to give that up. And putting up with someone who would get offended every time he told him he didn't want him around was not someone Alec was interested in committing himself to.

Getting to the ninth space, Alec frowned as he tried to think about what his last two points should be. Damn, it had been a while since he'd thought beyond the fact that he just wanted Magnus, so the less important parts of his past mental list weren't coming to him.

Was one of them the guy not requiring constant supervision, Alec pondered thoughtfully, trying to remember if he'd previously decided that that fell under being high maintenance or not. He was pretty sure that he had. A hard worker though, he was pretty sure that that had been on previous mental lists before, so that went under the ninth heading, Alec decided, which meant that he just had to come up with one more.

Debating a few other possibilities, Alec's mind kept coming back to the obvious one, which finally he put down even though stating that he wanted a boyfriend who was physically attractive made him sound shallow, since he knew far too many gorgeous people who weren't nearly so pretty on the outside. How beautiful you were in the inside was way more important, especially in the long term.

But he wanted this whole thing to be over, and besides that it was honest, so Alec set his pen aside and clearing his throat told Magnus that he was done.

"Okay. Just give me a couple more minutes. This is harder than I thought it would be. And I should probably rewrite it out since I keep changing the order."

"No problem."

)

Damn, this was harder than he'd thought it would be. I mean sure he'd talked about what he was looking for in a man plenty of times, who didn't, but Magnus couldn't remember ever trying to actually write it out in any definitive manner. And this was his idea. What the hell had he been thinking, thinking this was a good idea? Oh right, he'd figured that at least some of their lists would be the same, and that that would be a way of proving to Alec that he should give him a chance.

Which was half his problem, Magnus acknowledged with a scowl, since he was spending too much time wondering what Alec was putting on his sheet. And now Alec was done already and he was the one struggling to finish.

So to hell with it. He'd just go with his gut, put what honestly came to mind, and go from there.

He'd drive himself crazy otherwise.

Turning his page over, and referencing what he'd already written, Magnus quickly wrote out a new, much easier to read version of his list, breathing a rather loud sigh of relief when he'd finally finished. Done.

Looking over at Alec to announce that he'd finished, Magnus couldn't help but be a little amused to see that the other man was completely absorbed in his book, which was about the Rothschilds of all people. Though it sort of made sense, actually, since that particular family dynasty had spent over a century shaping the face of Europe, but had done it so cunningly and secretively that few people actually realized just how much power the family had wielded at times. Alec was probably the same, a lot of what he did going unnoticed but making a difference nonetheless.

And because he saw no reason to rein himself in Magnus leaned over to brush his lips over Alec's cheek, feeling the barest hint of stubble and enjoying immensely the way the brief touch got him an immediate response, Alec going from utterly absorbed in his book to staring wide eyed at him in a snap.

"I'm done now too."

"Oh."

Loving the way Alec ducked his head shyly, Magnus had to resist the urge to kiss him again for being so friggin adorable.

"So we'll go back and forth, you read your first one then I'll tell you mine and then I'll do the second one. That work for you?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

Watching Alec try to act all cool and calm now, and failing horribly in his opinion, Magnus bit down his lip to keep from commenting as he motioned for Alec to read off his number one requirement in a boyfriend.

"Number One is that the person has to see the real me and like (love) me anyway."

"What a coincidence." And a happy one at that. "Because my number one is that the person has to accept and like me for who I am, the good and the bad."

"That would probably be at the top of anyone's list." Was Alec's gruff response, his hair falling into his eyes to hide them from view as he very pointedly focused on his paper.

"I wonder." Because frankly Magnus doubted that, especially if they were talking about their peers who frequently didn't use their brains nearly enough. "But regardless, my second requirement is that they be honest. I hate liars. A few white lies to spare someone's feelings is fine, but people who can't be honest with the people most important to them aren't worth my time."

Magnus wasn't sure how to interpret the look on Alec's face until the man slowly stated that his second point was that he wanted a guy who was genuine about who he was and what he wanted, and didn't pretend to be someone he wasn't.

"Sounds like we're pretty in synch so far, doesn't it?"

"My third is that I want someone who's faithful."

"Would you believe me if I said that was my third too?"

"No."

Magnus held out his piece of paper to prove it, enjoying the shock on Alec's face as he saw that yes, their first three requirements were eerily similar.

And then a fine blush was stealing over the other man's cheeks, Magnus not having to wonder why that was since he was well aware of what his fourth requirement was, which was that he was looking for someone who was great in bed. It was the truth, after all. Though okay, there were probably a few other things he should have put first, but that was what had popped into his head before all the more logical requirements.

When Alec handed his list back Magnus couldn't help but flirt a little, fluttering his lashes as he purred out that he was sure Alec would have no problem meeting his fourth requirement. The mad blushing he'd been hoping for definitely bloomed over Alec's cheeks even brighter than before.

And then Alec was shaking his head, surprising him.

"No. Sorry. I don't have any experience there to fall back on. So no, I don't have the experience and skills you require to be great in bed. And my fourth requirement is that he wouldn't try to change me. Your turn again."

"Oh, no, hold on a second. Are you saying you've never had sex with a guy before?"

A curt nod.

"Were the other guys at your high school blind AND dumb?" Magnus couldn't imagine there not being a line-up of both sexes who'd be eager to get Alec into bed. Not that Alec had stated he was a complete virgin, but that was definitely the vibe he was getting here.

"I wasn't out in high school, and girls never did it for me. And since I came out…no one that's hit on me has been my type. Izzy says I'm too picky."

"Your sister is not someone who should be giving dating advice. Sex advice in terms of technique, yes, if you're messed up enough or so close that you actually want to talk about that sort of thing with your sister, but she probably would have benefited in the past if she'd been more picky."

Moving closer Magnus very deliberately reached out and dragged a finger in a line up the top of Alec's leg, grinning when the other man actually jumped a little at the touch. "And for the record I don't find your…inexperience a turn off or a deal breaker. I'm pretty sure I'd very much enjoy teaching you all there is to know. If you'd let me."

)

Swallowing hard, and incapable of preventing his mind from going exactly where Alec was pretty sure Magnus had intended it to go, Alec had to stare down at his list since he knew that he was probably blushing like a fool at the moment. And he couldn't make his throat work well enough to comment either, which was probably a good thing since Alec was sure that if he tried to talk he'd probably end up making a fool of himself by stammering or making absolutely no sense at all, especially since the majority of his blood had gone south for the time being. Currently he doubted his brain was up to doing anything other than create sexually explicit images and scenarios in his sex starved mind. Dammit.

"You really are too adorable. And lucky for you I'm feeling kind, so I'll move onto my next requirement, which is that Chairman Meow has to like you."

Surprise had Alec looking up and over. "Your cat?"

"He's an excellent judge of character, I'll have you know. I don't date anyone he doesn't like. Except for Camille." Magnus grimaced a little, obviously aware that his history with his ex was a definite check mark in the negative column. "Unfortunately I didn't have Chairman when I met her the first time."

"My next one is that I'm looking for someone who's intelligent." It was on the tip of Alec's tongue to point out that Magnus's continued involvement with Camille definitely brought the other man's intelligence into question, but he held that in. He might not get what Magnus saw in a woman who had no redeeming features other than her looks, but Alec also couldn't claim that he didn't know something about putting up with and caring about individuals who often put themselves and their happiness before his. And also used him, which he allowed because he cared about them. Though Camille was still worse than Izzy and Jace put together.

"Brains are sexy." Magnus agreed with a feline grin that had Alec squirming. "Though I put good looks before that one. So those are my sixth and seventh by the way. And I should have probably put brains before brawn, but I am a visual creature. Plus you have both in spades, so no worries there."

"You have no idea how smart I am." Alec pointed out, in what was probably a lame attempt to deflect Magnus attention from the pleasure he was trying to hide, hearing that Magnus thought he was good looking.

"I bet you get straight As and always have. You seem the type."

Opening his mouth, Alec immediately had to close it again since that was true.

"I thought as much. So what's your sixth and seventh?"

"Someone who's honorable. And I don't want to date someone who's high maintenance. I already have Izzy."

Rather than look worried that that second requirement would be a problem for him, Magnus laughed and inclined his head in agreement, his beautiful eyes dancing with amusement. "My next requirement was that the person in question not be a drama queen. I'm more than dramatic enough for any one relationship."

)

Ok, Magnus has two more requirements to go, any suggestions?


	6. Baby It's Cold Outside

Baby It's Cold Outside

Alec most certainly wasn't about to argue that Magnus was more than queen enough for any one relationship. In fact, Alec would go so far as to say that the other man had more than enough personality and exuberance for the both of them. He'd never met anyone more 'there' for lack of a better word. More visible and noticeable, and that was even before one factored in how Magnus dressed. But at least Magnus was aware that he was a drama queen. So often the high maintenance people in Alec's life had no idea that the world didn't actually revolve around them, and therefore their insistence that it should was unfair to say the least.

Glancing down at his list to double check his eighth requirement, since the sooner they got this over with the sooner they could have another argument about how they would never work as a couple, Alec paused when he heard the sound of his cell going off, signalling that he had a text coming through.

"Excuse me one minute."

Stretching over to grab it off the coffee table, Alec scooped it up and accessed the message from Izzy, expecting it to involve her either needing something from him or her wanting to inform him of the latest gossip involving someone of her acquaintance.

'Guess we won't be having breakfast together tomorrow. Stay warm and inside. Luv, Izzy'

"Weird."

"What?"

"Izzy just sent me a message. She says we aren't meeting tomorrow like I should know why." And it couldn't be because she knew he had company, because if she knew Magnus was here she would have mentioned it in the text. And there wouldn't have been plenty of sexual innuendos and outright sex advice even though she was oblivious to his crush on Magnus as far as he knew. So that couldn't be it.

Tensing a little as Magnus leaned in to read over his shoulder, Alec didn't object, telling himself to just enjoy the closeness while he could.

"She says stay warm, and it was snowing a little when I walked here. Maybe it's supposed to be bad tomorrow?"

"Makes sense." Accessing the weather APP on his phone to see what it was going to be like in their area, Alec bit off a curse when he was greeted by a severe weather warning notice currently in effect. Not good.

"Uh oh."

Agreeing with that a hundred percent, Alec got off the couch and walked over to the nearest window with Magnus following after him, both staring out at the wall of white that greeted them when Alec pushed aside the curtains that had previously hidden the raging storm from view.

"Damn."

"We were only supposed to get a couple inches at most. I checked the weather forecast this morning."

The look Magnus gave him was almost pitying. "You do know that weathermen are wrong more than half the time, right?"

Alec had a few choice names to call the people in charge of predicting the weather patterns in his area and said so. "Because seriously, with all the technologically advances mankind has made, why the hell can't we accurately predict the weather so things like this don't happen out of the blue?"

"Because Mother Nature is in charge of the weather, and a woman is never predictable." Was Magnus's sage advice. "Especially when global warming has made her menopausal. Hot one minute, and cold the next. No rhyme or reason."

Laughing, because how could he not, Alec looked over and grinned at Magnus, who grinned back.

"So you know this means you'd be a heartless bastard if you didn't let me stay here tonight, right? I have no wish to put on a reproduction of 'The Little Match Girl'."

"That's the one where the girl is lighting matches to keep warm, and then dies in the snow while dreaming of going to heaven and her grandmother, right?"

"Yeah. Only I just have a lighter, no matches."

"You smoke?" Alec was torn between hopefully and hating the idea that Magnus might be a smoker. On the one hand it would make turning down Magnus's advances a lot easier, since he hated that crap, but on the other hand the idea of Magnus getting sick, or dying from cancer made him feel sick to his stomach.

"No. I don't smoke. I just have friends who do. Filthy habit."

"And really bad for you."

Grinning at him, Magnus gave him a look that said he was adorable. "Boy scout."

"Actually, I never was one."

Though people seemed to find that hard to believe for some reason. And that wasn't important right now, Alec reminded himself. What was important was the fact that apparently Magnus would be staying with him over night, because yeah, there was no ethical way he could justify sending Magnus out in this weather. He'd end up dead for sure. Not that there weren't other people in the building who would take him in, and that thought had naturally entered his panicking brain, but Alec wasn't that cowardly. Not to mention he wouldn't sleep easy if he didn't know for sure that Magnus was safe.

"You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Alec had fallen asleep on it before. It was pretty damn comfortable even if he wouldn't have much room to stretch out width wise.

"I'm the intruder, I'll take the couch."

"You're a guest, not an intruder, which means you take the bed."

"Hmmm. Well let's see, shall we?"

"What do you mean?"

Not answering him, Magnus just gave him a coy look that had Alec swallowing back some drool, and then off the other man went, Alec blinking in surprise before quickly following after him, catching up with him just in time to see him head into the hallway that led to his…bedroom? Uh oh. That couldn't be good. Why was he going there?

"Magnus?"

"Just a sec, Darling."

Thrown at being called 'darling', that had never happened before, Alec was struck dumb enough not to push the issue as he followed after Magnus like a puppet on a string, confirming that the last door on the right was his bedroom when Magnus asked.

He'd left the door partly open the last time he'd been inside, and Magnus pushed it open and strolled in like it was his bedroom and not the other way around. And then Magnus was making a low sound of pleasure in the back of his throat that had Alec fighting the urge to adjust himself in his sweats, which he could only pray hid the more painful by the minute erection he was sporting.

"Now that's a bed."

"What?"

"You're bed, it's huge. And that comforter look delicious."

Alec wasn't sure how a fluffy comforter could look like it would be good to eat, so he figured it was slang or an expression he didn't know about. He'd ask Izzy about it later.

"You'll be comfortable in it." Alec offered up somewhat lamely, mostly because his brain had just made the leap that Magnus would be sleeping in his bed tonight, maybe even tomorrow night depending on how long it took for the weather to clear up. It would smell like Magnus afterward. Oh man.

"I would think so. Especially with you there to keep me warm."

Choking, the 'What?' Alec meant to exclaim didn't come out remotely understandable.

"Even if you sleep spread eagle there's more than enough room for both of us in there, and if the heat goes off sharing a bed just makes sense." The way Magnus smiled at him made Alec blush. "And just in case that possibility happens soon, I'm going to borrow your shower now and wash the product out of my hair. If you have to see me with bedhead, at least it's not going to be epically bad."

The idea of Magnus, naked and wet in his shower, was too much for Alec's brain to handle, rendering him mute as he just stared at Magnus like an idiot.

Which had Magnus smirking at him in obvious amusement. "I was going to ask if you wanted to join me, but I'm guessing that's a no. Or an accident waiting to happen at this point. So I'm going to shower and you can go look over our supplies or something, okay?"

Mentally agreeing that that would be for the best, but words still beyond him since Alec was to the bone afraid of what he'd say if he tried to speaj, Alec made do with what he hoped was a normal, cool nod of his head before he turned and headed out of his bedroom as quickly as he thought he could, praying that he hadn't made as much of an ass of himself as he was afraid he had.

)

Alexander Lightwood was unquestionably unlike any man Magnus had ever met in his over two decades of life on Earth. He was…like that famous quote Churchill had about Russia. Alec was a riddle, mystery, and an enigma all wrapped into one. Mature and knowledgeable one minute, than innocent and almost shy the next. A man who presented the world with a confident, self-assured persona, while underneath that was an unsure, wary, and unaware of his own value boy who needed to be loved and cared for desperately. Who needed someone in his world who would put him first.

Magnus was not a nurturer by nature, and he had more love for his cat than he had for anyone in his life currently. Like Alec he'd never been put first by anyone in his life, and like Alec Magnus had people who were 'close' to him, but who were still kept at just enough distance that they never really knew all the parts of him. Were allowed to only see what he and Alec were willing to let them see. Or at least they tried to keep their personal masks in place whenever possible. Alec, it seemed, hadn't quite mastered keeping that yet. Especially, it seemed, when it came to him.

The idea that Alec and he had that in common was actually a good reason in Magnus's books to git while the getting was good and the baggage was light.

But he wasn't running, and instead Magnus turned his attention to plotting his next move as he headed into the bathroom situated next door to Alec's bedroom, not carrying for the look of the room at all but absolutely approving of the awesome looking shower and the oversized bathtub. Like the bedroom it seemed that Alec didn't give a damn about decorating or adding personal touches, but when it came to his personal comfort the blue eyed cutie was willing to shell out the big bucks.

Shedding clothes quickly, it wasn't as if Alec was there to enjoy the little show he could have put on for him, Magnus set aside his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror, ruefully amused that after spending all that time fussing over what to wear and his look, he was now going to wash it all away and appear before Alec just as he was, without his 'finery' to act as one of his habitual masks.

It would be annoying if not for the fact that spending the night here would do a lot more towards advancing their relationship than him looking good ever would. Plus it wasn't like he didn't look good without make up and his normal clothes, that thought making it then occur to Magnus that after his shower he should head back into Alec's room and rustle up something for him to sleep in, since the clothes he'd been wearing wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in. And sleeping in his underwear would not go over well, not to mention fail epically at keeping him warm if the electricity did go out.

And he liked the idea of wearing soft, comfortable clothes that smelled like Alec. Plus he'd get to see what was sure to be an adorable reaction from Alec when the other man saw him in his clothes, as at least on top would be too big for him. Magnus could rock any look after all.

But the shower came first, and since he'd heard the wind howling and seen how hard the snow was coming down before Magnus figured drawing the shower out could only lead to him getting wet and then cold very quickly. So better to get a move on.

The water was nice and hot, thankfully, and Magnus had to grin over the fact that not surprisingly, there was exactly one bottle of shampoo and nothing else product wise. Alec was not the bath salt, body wash, or even conditioner type, it seemed. The counter space had been bare of all but the essentials too.

They'd have to work on that.

Laughing at the idea, as well as being a tad envious that Alec could look so good with so little effort and cosmetic help, Magnus washed the product out of his hair and shampooed it quickly, allowing himself to wallow under the hot water for a few extra minutes afterwards before turning it off.

Drying off quickly as well, the tiles under his feet far from warm now that he was out of the shower, Magnus wrapped the towel around his waist and then went over to the mirror to remove what traces of his makeup remained on his face, no easy task considering Alec didn't carry anything that had been designed for that purpose. But he knew how to make do and got most of the subtle to begin with makeup off in record time.

Now if he could only erase the evil voice in his head so speedily, the sneaky side of him pointing out that he could quite easily track down Alec while wearing just this towel, which he could then take off while he attempted a sort of recreation of that infamous first episode scene between Brian and Justin in the American version of 'Queer as Folk'. He was wet already after all, no water bottle required.

Imagining it in his head, and getting hard while he did so, Magnus had to curse the fact that he'd reached a maturity level where he knew that in the short term ambushing Alec that way might get the other man in bed for the night, but would also probably sabotage him in the long term when he tried to convince Alec he was serious and not just looking for a temporary fuck buddy until he hooked up with Camille again.

Keeping it in his pants would make it obvious he was serious about this. Hopefully.

Shaking his head at himself and the situation he found himself in, because seriously, had he ever wanted anyone this quickly and to this degree before, Magnus could only imagine how his behavior would amuse his friends.

Gathering up his clothes as he amused himself thinking about their reactions, Magnus also tried to decide how he felt about that as he left the bathroom and headed into Alec's, stopping short when he saw that clothes had been laid out on the bed in his absence, presumably for him.

And okay, Alec might just not like the idea of Magnus rooting around in his drawers looking for clothes to borrow, but the fact that Alec was willing to give him clothes to use without asking, and had laid them out for him, it was sweet and thoughtful of him.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd dated someone who was sweet or thoughtful either.

Setting his own clothes down on the bed and out of the way, Magnus picked up the large sweatshirt from the small pile and brought it up to his nose, grinning when Alec's scent overpowered all of his other senses. Fuck but the man did smell good.

Wanting the warmth as well as the smell on his skin Magnus quickly donned it, loving the feel of the well washed material even as it dwarfed him a little. He might be slightly taller than Alec, but there was no question that his archer had more bulk in his chest and shoulders.

The pajama bottoms that had been left out for him, and seriously, who wore those anymore, had obviously been picked because of the drawstring on them, allowing Magnus to tighten them enough that they'd stay on his thinner hips. They were soft too, even if they were ugly.

To amuse himself Magnus hunted up a mirror to get a look at himself, making seriously exaggerated looks of horror at his reflect. Not that it looked completely horrible, but even above and beyond the dull plainness of the clothing, the size of it made him look like a kid wearing his older brother's too big hand me downs. It de aged him, and made him look younger and…cute.

Les sigh.

Resigned to that, not to mention becoming growingly aware that he hadn't eaten in a while and was getting hungrier by the minute, Magnus said au revoir to the mirror and then went looking for Alec, finding him in the small kitchen area with a very appetizing plate before him that had cut up slices of cheese, summer sausage, and crackers on it, as well as two glasses with ice, though no liquids in them yet.

Magnus also appreciated that Alec was bent over when he arrived, the view of the other man's ass a delicious one as he leaned against the counter to admire it while he helped himself to a piece of cheese.

"Sorry I didn't offer you anything before, I forgot when you showed up and I'm not used to having guests here. I have water, milk, apple cider, and some Coke to drink. What would you like?" Alec's head remained hidden in the fridge, Magnus not sure what to think of that but being amused by it either way.

"I'll have the cider, thanks."

"It's good stuff." Alec assured him, and then he was straightening up with the jug in his hand, turning around to face him. And the look that came over his face made Magnus grin that much more as Alec very blatantly looked him over from head to toe, his expression making it clear that Alec liked the sight of him wearing his clothes. A lot.


	7. Hunger Games

Note: This chapter contains spoilers for the Hunger Games book and movie series. You have been warned, lol.

Hunger Games

Fashion challenged as he was, apparently, even Alec was aware enough to know that Magnus would most likely look ridiculous in his clothes. How could the fashion obsessed, always colorful Magnus not look weird wearing all black clothing that had been purchased solely for their comfort and ability to go with everything else in his wardrobe. Clothes bought for him by someone else were either stuffed in some corner of his closet that he religiously avoided or were donated, so while there had been the possibility one of the rejects would have been more Magnus's style, he'd gone with his preferred clothes since the other man was going to be sleeping in them, so comfort was more important that the few colorful items of clothing he possibly possessed. Somewhere.

The point was he'd expected Magnus to not be pleased with the clothing choices, and had mentally braced himself for a request for something different, or more likely some subtle commentary about his poor taste in clothing and how he really needed to go shopping.

What Alec hadn't expected was to be struck utterly dumb at the sight of his crush in his clothes, or that he'd find this version of Magnus so fucking hot.

It was because Magnus always looked so untouchable to him, Alec suddenly realized in some corner of his still working brain. With his fashionable clothes, and sometimes excessive jewelry and makeup, Magnus tended to look too…unworldly for a mere human to touch. Not to mention the fact that Alec had had decades to learn that when someone was that carefully dressed and made up, they'd go for your throat if you mushed up their hair or wrinkled their clothes. The look Magnus always presented to the world demanded awe and admiration, while warning against any physical contact that might mar his version of perfection. At least that's how he'd felt about it.

But here was Magnus, stripped of all of that, looking so very human and touchable in his clothes. No makeup or jewelry to distract, and nothing but soft, easily removed clothes standing between Alec and Magnus's hone toned skin.

So yeah, at least one corner of his brain understood what was causing the rapid draining of blood to his brain, said blood heading south at a rather alarming rate as the more sensible side of him died a quick death. Which was why when Magnus smiled at him all feline and knowing, Alec didn't think and simply acted out of pure human instinct.

A trained athlete, Alec knew how to move quickly when it suited him, the shocked 'Eep' sound Magnus made when he yanked the other man against his chest making Alec want to purr with pleasure. And he might have if his mouth hadn't been so focused on kissing Magnus to demonstrate just how hot and touchable he found him, looking the way he did now.

Keeping one arm tightly wrapped around Magnus's waist to keep him right where he wanted him as they kissed like they were starving for each other, Alec glorying in the fact that his other hand could come up to dive into Magnus's damp, unstyled hair. He loved it.

And Alec definitely loved the way Magnus's hands found their way under his undershirt, the nails Magnus kept painted and a little long for a guy feeling friggin amazing digging into his sides, then lightly scratching their way down his back once Magnus's smooth and pampered hands had finished investigating the muscles of his back with a thoroughness Alec total approved of.

The need for air once in a while was a definite annoyance, but Magnus was as eager to get that over with so that they could keep kissing as he was. So Alec kept his grumbling to a minimum as he focused on getting that air as quickly as possible into his lungs, so that he could get back to losing himself in the wet heat of Magnus's mouth.

His extreme enjoyment in all the kissing and touching they were doing was what led to Alec actually growling a little in confusion when Magnus broke off said kissing to bury his face against the side of Alec's neck. Not that he didn't like the feel of Magnus's warm breath on his skin, he really did, but he wanted the man's mouth back on his.

"Unless…you want this to involve orgasms…we need to put the brakes on here. Before you rubbing against me like a cat kills what brain cells I have left."

It took a minute or two for enough air and blood to get into his system for Alec to process that, but when he did Alec could feel a great deal of that blood rushing to his cheeks as he realized how he was behaving.

"I'm sorry." Turning Magnus loose immediately, Alec quickly swung his hands behind his back to keep them from touching Magnus, gripping his wrist firmly with his other hand to insure they stayed there.

Looking very mushed, and both amused and well pleased, Magnus arched an eyebrow at him. "Sorry you touched me, or that you started something we aren't finishing?"

"I just…you looked so hot and…fuck. Sorry. That's no excuse." Alec wanted to rub the back of his neck in frustration, but that would mean letting go of his wrist, which he couldn't do given how badly he wanted to touch and hold Magnus again. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, especially since I spent all that time telling you we weren't…that dating wasn't an option."

"If I didn't want you to touch me I'd have told you. Violently, if necessary. Don't let the makeup fool you, Sweetie. I can cause serious damage when I want to. And I know how to say no. Which I definitely did not want to do just now."

Taking that to mean that he hadn't been too bad in comparison to Magnus's other boyfriends and girlfriends, Alec supposed that was sort of a silver lining. Not that his body thought so, wanting Magnus the way it did.

"And look, just so that there's no misunderstandings here, the only reason I put on the brakes was because I'm trying to convince you that I'm interested in you, not just that hot as fuck body of yours. If we were on the same page…let's just say we'd both be very happy men right now."

Oh.

"But since you're not getting any of the real benefits until you agree to date me, we're going to collect this lovely spread you've made up, head into your living room, and watch something on TV." Picking up the plate of food Alec had made while he'd waited, Magnus very pointedly looked in the direction of the glasses before switching his gaze to meet Alec's, his beautiful eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Please tell me you have Netflixs, by the way, because I didn't see any movie cases in there, and I'm sick of holiday television."

"Jace refused to come here anymore if I didn't hook my TV up to his Netflix's account, so that he could watch his stuff here."

"Sounds like him." And so saying Magnus sauntered off in the direction of the living room, Alec struck dumb appreciating the hip swaying and Magnus's ass in general.

But eventually his brain restarted enough that Alec realized he was just standing there like an idiot, and since looking even more like an idiot than he already had, Alec gave his head a shake and then turned his attention to dumping out the ice he'd put in Magnus's glass, since the cider wouldn't require the help. Then he filled both their glasses, his with Coke since the caffeine could only help at this point, and then followed after with both glasses to find Magnus waiting patiently for him.

And of course as soon as he stepped into the room Magnus had to give him a sexy smile that threatened to blow up his brain all over again. Damn.

)

The more time he spent with Alec, the more certain Magnus was that he was going to figure the man out even if it killed him. The archer was a walking contradiction, a puzzle where he'd managed to fit some of the pieces together, but the big picture was still beyond him. Or maybe that wasn't the right analogy, Magnus mused as he watched Alec log onto his Netflixs account, the other man very obviously trying to block out his presence for a moment while he collected himself. He could see the big picture, could see Alec, it was what made the other man tick, what had made him Alec that he couldn't see.

But he would. Come hell or high water.

"What do you want to watch?"

Ah. He hadn't thought this through, had he? Somehow he doubted that he and Alexander had the same taste in movies or television. Damn.

"What do you like?" Mental fingers crossed that something that Alec watched would be tolerable and not noticeably bore him.

"I don't really watch television much. Or movies."

Double damn.

Mentally reviewing what he'd watched recently that wasn't holidays related or too fashion oriented, Magnus grimaced a little as he drew a big blank. Shit. Not that having similar taste in screen entertainment was THAT important when it came to making a relationship work. Heck, given that Alec didn't watch much screen that just met less time fighting over the remote. Alec could go do archery or something while he watched and then they could…AHA!

"Do you like the Hunger Games movies?"

Alec slowly blinked at him over the rim of his glass. "I really liked the first two books. I didn't see any of the movies. The books are always better."

"Not true." Magnus gestured with his cheese and summer sausage sandwich for emphasis. "Spielberg's 'JAWS' was amazing; the book version was one of the worst books I've ever read. Seriously. It was horrible. Like Joan Rivers plastic surgery horrible. Bless her heart."

"Bless her heart?"

"I have a friend who's from the South. Apparently blessing a person's heart after criticizing them negates the mean stuff you said. Serena's the type of person who has to bless people regularly."

"Oh. And I've never seen 'JAWS', either. That's the one with the shark, right?"

"THE shark movie, actually, but we'll get to that later. Or we could watch it now, since I won't argue that the Hunger Games books were better than the movies. And that the third book was a letdown. I still haven't forgiven Collins for killing off Finnick and Prim. The fact that Katniss ended up with Peeta instead of Gale could only soothe my anger so much. Oh hell, you did read the third book, right?"

Fuck. Spilling spoilers for major franchises could really damage a relationship.

"I read it. Didn't like it for those reasons, and a few others. I've read worse."

"In the days of 'Fifty Shades of Grey', everyone's read worse." Magnus rolled his eyes just thinking about that travesty, though his distaste wasn't enough to distract him from the food.

"Which would you rather watch?"

"Well I'm inclined to say Hunger Games, just because that's how I found you in the first place, Cinderella."

Obviously aware that people all over their campuses had been referring to him as Cinderella, Alec just shook his head before asking what the movie had to do with finding him. He hadn't dressed up as a character from the series, and the only thing he had in common with the book's protagonist was that they were both archers.

"Actually, now that I think about it, you do share some of Katniss's personality traits, too, but I was talking about the archery thing, sorta." Setting aside his cider Magnus reached over to wrap his fingers around Alec's wrist, ignoring the way it jerked in response to his touch. Angling it up so the light made the tan lines more visible, Magnus smirked at Alec's continued confusion. "Your tan lines gave you away, Boy on Fire."

Eyes widening, Alec stared down at his hand, then Magnus, then back to his hand again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That's what gave me away?!"

Wincing a little in reaction, talk about loud, Magnus bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing at the other man's face. The word cartoonish came to mind. Alec's eyes looked like they might bug out at any second.

"I don't believe this. Seriously!" Alec wasn't even talking to him anymore, or at least Magnus didn't think so. "And how the heck did the Hunger Games tell you what the tan lines meant?"

Since he didn't figure Alec would be that interested in his Hunger Games inspired costumes, Magnus kept his explanation brief and to the point as he explained how he'd worked out the archery glove and from there had looked up the sport in their area and come up with data on Alec. He'd known Isabelle had had a ticket, so that had pretty much sealed the deal in his mind.

"You didn't tell her though, right? Or Clary?"

Ignoring, for the moment, the pang in his chest at the idea that Alec didn't want people to know he was interested in him, Magnus shook his head. "No. Though I'd imagine they'll figure it out when I convince you to go out with me."

"You were listening when I said it would never work, us dating, right?"

"And I'm not about to take no for an answer. Especially when your reason for saying no is so stupid. I mean really, Lightwood, I wouldn't have taken you for a quitter."

"Looking before I leap doesn't make me a quitter."

Much to his amusement a staring contest ensued, Magnus not backing down any more than Alec, though in Magnus's case he didn't consider it a hardship to look into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Alec, interestingly enough, was the first to look away, those pretty blue eyes dropping down to stare at his lap.

"Look, what's the point in us dating if you're just going to leave me for Camille in a couple weeks. You know she'll come around to steal you back again, right? She likes everything more, when it belongs to someone else."

"So you don't think you're better than her?" Professional athletes, Magnus had always found, were seriously competitive and hated to lose.

The sideway glance Alec aimed in his direction was less than amused. "She's selfish, destructive, and apathetic. If a shrink were to tell me tomorrow that she had psychopathic or sociopathic tendencies I wouldn't be surprised. I'm a better person than she is, but she's a master manipulator and I'm not. I wouldn't know how to fight her even if I thought I did stand a chance with you. Which I don't. I'm just not like anyone else you've ever dated, and that's…it's not fair of you to ask me out when I'm serious about it and you aren't."

Insulted, Magnus would have put his hands on his hips if he hadn't been sitting down. "Where the hell do you get off telling me what I want in a relationship? And I think I know better than anyone else what I want in a boyfriend, thank you very much."

Alec didn't back down though, and in fact raised his head to squarely meet Magnus's gaze again. "Given that you keep going back to Camille, she must be what you want. And I'm not a male version of her."

"She…it's complicated."

"Obviously. But you can't swear to me you'll never go back to her, now can you?"

Opening and then closing his mouth, Magnus's thoughts were now occupied remembering all the times he'd sworn to himself that it was permanently over between him and Camille, only to end up back together with her in spite of himself. She really was a master manipulator, Magnus acknowledged with a grimace, and she got him as no one ever had before.

"I can't swear that. But what if…what if I promised to date you until after Valentine's Day? That no matter what I won't break things off until then. That's a month and a half to figure out if we can make things work, and if I'm wrong…I'll…buy you the best archery equipment money can buy."

"I already have that."

Rolling his eyes, Magnus told Alec he could pick the penalty then, pensively turning his attention back to stuffing his face, since logically it should help. Or at least he knew enough people who ate when they were upset or stressed, and it did seem to make them feel better. At least temporarily.

Alec, meanwhile, seemed to be deep in thought, so Magnus left him to it since he figured that whatever Alec came up with, it wouldn't be too bad. With other people he'd really worry, but Alec wasn't the sort to ask for money, sexual favors, or force him to do something humiliating. Alec had too much class for that. Not to mention the fact that he didn't strike Magnus as being the imaginative sort.

"You have to wear normal clothes for two months."

Choking on the food in his mouth, Magnus slapped a hand against this chest while Alec very helpfully whacked him on the back with one hand while his other grabbed his drink for him, Alec holding it out to him until Magnus realized it was there and would be helpful in helping him wash down the food he was choking on.

Guzzling down the rest of his cider, Magnus cleared his throat hard and then croaked out a 'What?' that seemed to echo in the room.

"You heard me. If I give you your chance, and you dump me before Valentine's Day, you have to wear normal clothes."

Just the idea of what Alec would consider normal clothes had Magnus feeling a little faint. And he didn't think that had anything to do with the way the choking had affected his ability to get oxygen to his lungs. "You can't be serious. Do you know what it would do to my soul to dress like some GAP model?"

"Do you know what it would do to me to have you and then lose you?"


	8. A Promise Is A Promise

A Promise Is A Promise

It took a moment for his own words to register, thinking clearly around Magnus wasn't exactly easy for him at the best of times, but Alec wasn't normally slow, and quickly realized just what he'd said and implied. Outloud. In front of Magnus. Without even having alcohol or drugs as an excuse for the horrifically cheesy, chick flick type drivel that had just left his mouth. And all because apparently long term exposure to Magnus's hotness completely his brain. And understanding the depths to which he'd just humiliated himself for life, because this was embarrassment on a level no amount of alcohol could drown out, Alec groaned as he dropped his head into his hand, wishing for the earth to suddenly open up and swallow him whole with every fiber of his being.

This was worse than the time that he'd lost a bet that required him to let Izzy dress him up as a girl and take pictures that she'd held over his head for weeks before he managed to track down all her copies. Five times worse than the time his mother had caught him jacking off in his bedroom under his covers. Hell, ten times worse than the time Jace had walked in on him in the shower, and he'd been so startled he'd screamed, jumped, slid, and bashed his head on the wall, knocking himself unconscious. Twenty times worse than the time that he'd-

Yelping at the feel of a hard pinch to his inner thigh, alarmingly close to an area of his anatomy that was always very aware of Magnus, Alec dropped his hands and turned his head to stare at the cause of his mental breakdown for a heartbeat. Only a heartbeat though, since in what felt like a blink of an eye the other man was suddenly in his lap and Magnus was kissing the hell out of him, holding his face between his artist hands in a firm hold. Not that Alec wanted to escape as Magnus's tongue did unspeakable things in his mouth. Things that made him moan and grab onto Magnus's ass reflexively because it was right there, and he'd wanted those tight cheeks in his hands for months now. Plus the way Magnus was moving on his lap, basically grinding against him like a lap dancer or how Alec imagined a lap dancer moved…well he was only human.

How could he not increase the contact on his aching dick before the blood returned to his brain and reminded him of all the reasons this was not a good idea?

And then he was whining embarrassingly when Magnus drew back to look at him.

"This means yes, by the way."

What?

Opening his mouth to ask what Magnus meant by that, the words died in his throat as said mouth was occupied once more, Magnus's tongue really so very talented. But what had Magnus meant by all this being his way of saying yes? Yes to what? What had they been talking about before, because there was this voice in the back of his mind that said it was important that he remembered. But really, how was he supposed to remember when he could be enjoying Magnus's tongue with his own?

He'd think about it later.

Much later.

Or at least that was what Alec was thinking just before Magnus broke off the kissing to attack his neck, which meant that not only was Alec's mouth now free to verbalize, but it was letting out these really embarrassing panting slash moaning sounds Alec really didn't want to be making. Which had his brain struggling to get just enough power and blood working that he could get some control over himself, which had the added benefit of reminding him of the question he had.

"Yes to what?" He managed to groan out, the feeling of Magnus working his skin between his teeth way sexier than it should be. Who knew being mauled could feel so good? There was probably going to be a mark if Magnus kept that up, and Alec didn't even fucking care.

The way Magnus smiled at him when he shifted up to meet Alec's gaze had a great deal of Alec's returned brain power trickling away, especially when Magnus lifted up a hand to run his finger across the bottom of Alec's lip.

"Yes to me having to wear ugly clothes if we break up before Valentine's Day."

"Wait. What?"

Showing just how manipulative he could be Magnus responded b kissing the hell out of him again, on top of the whole grinding against him until Alec wasn't entirely sure he knew his own name, much less how to spell it, and THEN Magnus pulled back again.

"You and I are dating now and you aren't allowed to break up with me until February fourteenth. Okay? Promise me? Promise me, Alec."

Magnus reinforced the second demand in a commanding tone that had Alec babbling out his promise that yes, they were dating now. He'd have promised anything at the moment with Magnus looking so sexy and making him feel so good, especially since he was now being rewarded so wonderfully for giving Magnus the answer he wanted.

He loved making Magnus happy after all.

Especially when making Magnus happy made him feel soooooo good.

)

A half an hour or so later, damp from his shower and dressed in new sweats since his others were now stuffed into his laundry basket with the ones Magnus had had to shed too, Alec stalked into the living room to find Magnus amusing himself with YouTube videos on his flat screen, the other man smiling at him sunnily as he patted the couch cushion beside him, inviting him to take a seat, obviously. On his own couch. Where twenty odd minutes ago he'd been manipulated into giving his word, which he held as sacred, to date Magnus Bane for the next few weeks even though that was more doomed to failure than any of the bands Simon had been in in high school.

Taking a seat as far away from Magnus as possible, Alec gave the other man his best death glare.

"Still sulking, I see."

"I am not sulking." Alec bit off every word.

Magnus pretended to study his nails as he stated that yes, Alec was.

And Alec was, okay, but he wasn't about to admit that fact. He'd made a fool of himself enough already without admitting to his childish behavior. Which was completely justified.

"Then just for future reference, you're normally this grumpy after orgasms?"

Cheeks burning with heat at the reminder that he'd come in his sweats like a hard up teenager thanks to the grinding they'd done earlier, Alec just barely stopped himself from crossing his arms bad temperedly in front of him like a cranky toddler.

"Because it sounded to me like you really enjoyed it."

Alec clenched his teeth to keep quiet.

"I especially liked how you bit my shoulder to try and muffle yourself. I'll be feeling that tomorrow."

Concern that he'd actually hurt Magnus earlier, oh fuck, he hadn't meant to, Alec all but dove across the space between them, his hands fluttering like useless birds above the shirt covered shoulder in question. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…let me see it. I'll get some cream and I'm clean and-"

Magnus's finger against his lips cut him off.

"I'm fine, Alec."

Sensing that he'd been manipulated, yet again, Alec scowl returned full force. "Quit manipulating me."

"I can try." Magnus offered with a very cat that got the cream smile. "But it will be a hard habit to break. I've had people tell me that I must have demon blood in me, because I'm so good at convincing people to do things they would normally never do. And hell, given my father's complete lack of anything resembling a conscience, it is possible."

Since he was shit at manipulating people, mostly because he didn't like doing it and preferred brutal honesty any day, Alec just sighed and wondered what the hell he'd done in another life to deserve being surrounded by high maintenance divas. Seriously, his life had resembled a soap opera even before this, and now he was dating Magnus for a month and a half and that…that was not going to end well.

Dropping his face back into his hands again, Alec muttered that he was an idiot.

"Me or you?"

"Me."

"Okay." Magnus drawled out in a thoughtful tone of voice. "Is this a 'you were manipulated' thing, or maybe a case of Catholic guilt?"

Not about to be honest, he'd made a fool of himself plenty already, Alec wasn't about to admit that it was a 'anticipating having his heart broken into a million pieces on Valentine's Day of all days' thing. And then there was the fact that everyone was going to have an opinion on him and Magnus dating, which would probably result in weeks of people telling him that he and Magnus would never work, and then after the breakup telling him that they'd tried to warn him. Lots of false sympathy and uncomfortable hugs would be coming his way too, while the person made him feel a million times worse while 'covertly' pumping him for fuel for the gossip fires, because that's just how assehole people were.

Magnus poking him in the side pulled him out of those lovely thoughts.

"Communication is key to a good relationship, I hear."

Snorting, Alec shook his head ruefully. "Yeah. We aren't so good at that in my family. Not when it's about important stuff." And that was an understatement at times.

"Yeah, mine either." A poignant pause. "And look, it probably doesn't need to be stated, but just in case…Camille is going to try and fuck with both of us over this. Especially when it stops entertaining her. So when she starts telling you shit about me, and giving you 'advice', tell me, okay? Give me a chance to explain and prepare for whatever shit she's stirring up."

Oh yeah, Alec figured Camille was going to be the second loudest voice in his head, telling him how this was never going to work and how Magnus would soon be counting down the days until he could dump him. The loudest voice would be his own, of course.

"So is that a yes, you'll tell me? Or is that your 'I'm a man so of course I can handle someone like Camille' look?"

Meeting Magnus's gaze, Alec could be completely honest here. "I don't think anyone can handle her. And that if one could and she realized it, she'd kill the poor guy in his sleep and then call you to hide the body for her."

"Truth. Though I think she'd ask someone else to hide the body. She knows I hate getting my clothes dirty."

Sharing a knowing grin with Magnus, Alec couldn't help but relax a little. And then he remember that Magnus had asked him twice for reassurance that he'd tell him when Camille tried to fuck with his mind. And he had yet to answer. And what the hell, they were doomed to break up anyway. Why should he care about what Magnus would think if he unloaded on him?

"I'll tell you what she says. Are you going to tell me what she says about me?" Because Alec would bet his bank account the bitch would have plenty to say on the subject as soon as she realized he and Magnus were together.

"No. You're going to be enough of a doubting Thomas without me telling you what crap she's spouting about you. Unless she's starting rumors or that sort of shit about you. That I'll tell you."

"Why the hell do you keep going back to her if you realize she'd do shit like that?"

"Fuck if I know." And obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore Magnus asked if he wanted to watch the movie now.

"Sure." Better mindless entertainment than talking about feelings.

Retrieving the remote from the coffee table, Alec logged in and then started searching for the movie in question.

"So are you Team Peeta or Team Gale, by the way?"

"Team?" Alec repeated, not quite sure what he was being asked as he looked away from the flat screen to give Magnus a questioning look.

"It started with Team Edward and Team Jacob from the Twilight series, and then was applied to the Hunger Games. Aka, which of the two guys were you hoping Katniss would end up with? And did Izzy make you watch 'Twilight'?"

"Oh. Well for Katniss I'd say Peeta was the better choice in the long run. And no, Izzy wasn't into 'Twilight'. Or at least I don't think she was."

"Good. We can watch and mock the hell out of them sometime when we're drunk."

It was on the tip of Alec's tongue to say that personally, for himself, he'd always considered himself Team Cinna, since the character had reminded him of Magnus, but thankfully his brain was working well enough at the moment that Alec caught himself in time. He had, after all, said enough embarrassing shit for the night.

)

Snuggled up against Alec's side by the time they'd gotten partway through 'Catching Fire', they'd decided to marathon the movies since in all likelihood they'd be stuck inside all day tomorrow thanks to the snow that was still falling hard outside the window, Magnus was quite pleased with the world in general. Mostly because aside from the horrifying thought that they might lose power, Magnus was fairly sure this whole being stuck together was for the best. Especially since Alec still wasn't onboard with the idea that this wasn't going to end horribly in the near future. Forced proximity would give him more time to convince the stubborn idiot that it was entirely possible they'd still be dating long after Valentines' Day.

And okay, maybe he didn't have the best history when it came for dating, but he'd never felt this connection to someone before. Heck, he was even more interested now that he knew who his mystery man was then he'd been when he'd still been searching for his Cinderella, and that had to mean something.

"I still can't believe it was my tan line that gave me away."

Smirking at Alec's muttered words, Magnus had to admit that that would have been a serious pisser if he were in Alec's shoes. The man had done a hell of a good job of concealing his identity, after all. He of course was fucking glad Alec hadn't thought to wear gloves or something for the party.

"You did know I was looking for you before I showed up here, right?" He hadn't considered the possibility that Alec had been oblivious to all his efforts, but if any of their peers in this city could mange it, it would probably be the man beside him. Alec didn't even have an outdated Facebook page, much less use the other media sites. And it wasn't like any of his friends hung out with Alec either, as far as he knew.

"Izzy told me. And I looked up the site."

"Did you at least think about talking to me?" He'd put a lot of work into finding Alec after all, and if all his effort had gone unappreciated he was going to be pissed.

"No." Was Alec's curt reply. "Okay, sorta…I thought about creating a separate account and talking to you through that. But I figured you would either know people or could afford to have someone trace the account. Having to message you from public places would have been annoying."

"So what, you would have led me on via the internet?" Not that he objected to sex talk online, he was damn good at it thanks to years of reading fanfiction smut, but it sure as hell was no substitute for the real thing.

"Hence one of the reasons I decided not to do it."

"What were the other reasons?"

"Aside from leading us both on? It would have been fake. Anyone can be anyone online. It wouldn't have been me you were really talking to, or you talking to me. Plus I'm crap at knowing when people are being sarcastic in texts and emails."

Laughing, Magnus turned his head to press a kiss against Alec's jaw, lips curving into a wider smile at the shiver that simple gesture caused. "I'll keep that in mind when I'm messaging you."

A few minutes of silence…

"Are you going to be messaging me a lot? I'd rather you just call."

"Not one for texting, huh?" Why did that not surprise him?

"It's annoying. you send a message, put the phone away, and then a second later there's the response and it just goes back and forth, back and forth in this annoying as hell cycle that doesn't even have to happen, because if you'd just have a normal phone conversation like normal people, you could get the whole thing done in five minutes. AND there'd be no misunderstandings or time spent trying to figure out what the heck all the short forms mean. Do you know how often I have to use the internet to look up some of the messages I get from Izzy or Maia?"

Thinking of his own texting habits, and his love of using those short forms and emojis, Magnus winced a little. "Got it. I'll keep the text messages to a limit."

"Thank you." Pause. "I'll do my best to respond to them quickly. I forget to check my phone a lot."

"We'll both have to make adjustments. Comes with the dating territory."

"I've never seriously dated anyone before."

"Well, we've never dated anyone like the other before. It will be a learning experience for both of us."

Smiling when Alec turned his head to look at him, Magnus beamed that much more when Alec gave him a small, slightly hopeful smile in return.


	9. To The Rescue

To The Rescue

It was during the end of 'Catching Fire' that it happened, Alec thinking nothing of the fact that Church had returned from wherever he'd been hanging out to join them again. With one leap his cat landed half in his lap, Alec automatically reaching down to balance and hold Church around his middle until his cat was settled comfortably in his lap. And having Church with them had Alec smiling a little as something occurred to him, which he shared with Magnus since neither of them were really paying the movie a heck of a lot of attention at this point anyway.

"Well at least we're both cat people. That's something we do have in common."

"Too true. I don't date anyone Chairman Meow doesn't like…except for Camille, but I got him after she and I had been together for a while. I'll have to bring him here sometime and he and Church can hang out while we…" Magnus's voice trailed off then, his skin noticeably paling as a look of horror crossed his face. "Oh my God! Chairman! He's home alone without me! The electricity is crap during bad storms! He'll freeze to death!"

Placing a comforting hand on Magnus's shoulder, or at least he hoped it was comforting, Alec suggested that Magnus just call someone in his building and have the super let him or her into the loft so that they could get Chairman and look after him until Magnus got home.

"There's no one to call! Everyone I would trust with him went home for the holidays or on vacation!"

Pushing up from the couch Magnus was out of the room in a flash, Alec remaining where he was for a moment while he processed, and then he dumped a disgruntled Church on Magnus's spot and leapt to his own feet.

By the time he got to his entryway Magnus already had his coat on and was reaching for his boots.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't go out there!"

The look Magnus shot in his direction said that yes, he was, and there was nothing Alec could do to stop him.

Thankfully this was a look Alec was familiar with, not to mention he would knock Magnus unconscious if he had to before he'd let the idiot go outside to die.

And with that in mind Alec moved even faster than Magnus had moments before, wrapping his fingers around Magnus's upper arm in a strong, unbreakable hold. "You can't go out there, Magnus. You won't be able to see a foot in front of you. Even if you didn't get lost, the chance of you dying of exposure would be massive since A, you aren't properly dressed for their weather, and B, all it takes is one misstep and you're on the ground with a broken bone and no chance of help. And even if by some post-Christmas miracle you made it to your place you'd just die there if there's no heat."

"Chairman's my family!"

"I get that. I do get that, Magnus." Alec held Magnus's gaze. "But getting yourself killed won't help him. We looked out the window not twenty minutes ago. You KNOW how bad it is out there. There's nothing we can do right now. But as soon as we can I'll do everything I can to help you get to Chairman Meow. I promise."

Magnus looked away, but not before Alec saw how shiny his new boyfriend's eyes had become. No tears falling, thank God, but they could be coming any minute.

"First thing tomorrow I'll go to your place and get him so long as there's visibility. I swear." He wasn't going to die needless any more than he was going to let Magnus do something equally stupid. Especially since there was every chance the animal would figure out a way to survive. It would be cold in Magnus's place without heat, yes, but according to his last weather check on his phone the temperature hadn't dipped down that much.

And it took a few minutes before Magnus glanced at him with eyes that suggested he knew Alec was right about it being suicide to go out now, but was still distrustful. "Even if you can see the snow will be bad. And he doesn't know you. He might not come out of hiding even if you get there in one piece."

That was a good point. Damn.

Thinking it over, and factoring it in with the plans he'd already started to make in his head while he'd given Magnus time to accept that he was right, Alec winced at the conclusion he was coming to. This was not going to be fun.

"How much do you weigh?"

Magnus's jaw literally dropped in shock. "What?!"

"How much do you weigh? Approximately."

Chairman apparently forgotten for the moment, Magnus continued to gap at him like a landed fish for a couple minutes before demanding to know why Alec wanted to know in a strangely defensive way.

"Ah…well I need to know if I could pull you on a sled all the way to your loft and back." Alec was pretty sure he'd pay dearly even just from attempting something that stupid, he wasn't in that good a shape, but he couldn't think of another way he could get Magnus to his loft and back safely.

"Oh." Looking sheepish now, Magnus rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I…no, that would never work. I'm too heavy and it would take forever. And where would you get the sled in the first place? Somehow you don't strike me as the tobogganing type, Alexander."

"I'm not, but I could borrow one, along with the snowshoes I'm really hoping Allan still has."

"Snowshoes?"

"Yeah. He's really into trekking through the outdoors and that sort of thing. I've seen his in the storage locker room a couple floors above us, and he'd probably let me borrow them. Or I'll buy them off him if need be."

"Do you even know how to use snowshoes?"

Alec nodded. "My dad's really into hunting, and he had Jace and I come out with him all the time, even in winter when we were younger. I've been on them a few times, and I'm sure it will come back to me once I get started." Or at least that's what he was really hoping since it would just figure if he ended up dead within twenty four hours of starting to date Magnus.

"You like to hunt down defenseless animals for sport?!"

Wincing, because if looks could kill Alec was pretty sure he'd be dead, Alec abruptly remembered that one of the things he knew about Magnus was that the other man was a serious animal lover. Damn, they hadn't been dating longer than a couple of movies and he was already looking at the inside of the dog house. In winter.

"We ate what we killed. And it was- is more my dad's thing than mine. And we haven't done it in years and…I won't do it again. Ever. Unless there's a zombie apocalypse or something like that." He'd seen a few seasons of 'The Walking Dead' with Jace, and was smart enough to realize that when the world went to shit, which could really happen any day now given the idiots running it, being able to hunt and gather were highly valuable skills.

Alec was treated with a long, narrow eyed stare, and then Magnus nodded and sagged, shoulders drooping in defeat as he gave up completely.

And going with his gut Alec pulled Magnus into his arms for a slightly awkward but heartfelt hug.

)

Collapsing into Alec's arms, and thank god his new boyfriend was strong enough to keep him on his feet, Magnus held onto Alec for dear life as he tried not to think about arriving home to find his baby reduced to a catcicle. It wasn't like the electricity was constantly going out at his place, it was probably on even as he mentally freaked out, but the building was old and it could get more than a little cool even when the heat was working in winter. And Chairman Meow was so little, more fluff than cat really. So happy and cute, always ready to cuddle with him and love him no matter what.

And how had he repaid his cat for his love and devotion?

He'd left him in the loft to freeze to death while he went looking for his next boyfriend.

He was a horrible person.

"You are not a terrible person." Alec told him sternly, which suggested he'd said at least that last thought outloud. "You didn't know there was going to be a storm. Hell, I didn't know, and usually I'm on top of things like that. And you obviously love him, and that's all any pet wants. To be loved. He's probably missing you right now, but he would definitely want you to say safe."

Hoping Alec was right, and clinging to the idea that Chairman would know he was coming, Magnus took a couple steadying breaths and then released the death grip he had on Alec to move back a little so that he could look him in the eye. "We'll go first thing tomorrow? As long as there's visibility?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

Looking relieved Alec dropped his arms down, sticking his hands somewhat awkwardly into his pockets. "I'm going to go get my wallet and then knock on Allan's door, get the snowshoes. If he has a second pair maybe I can teach you as we go."

Imagining himself on snowshoes, he had a feeling that wouldn't end well, Magnus asked if Allan had skis too. He'd never cross-country skied before, but he did know how to ski. It was sorta the same thing only he'd be using the poles to walk instead of steer, right?

"Ah…maybe. And I have skis in my locker."

Raising an eyebrow when Alec placed his hands on Magnus's hips and moved him to stand shoulder to shoulder, it took a moment for Magnus to realize that Alec was comparing their shoe size. His feet were slightly smaller than Alec's, which was a good thing in this case. They could stuff the toes if need be.

"I'll bring my ski boots down too. I think they'll work."

Feeling better as he grabbed onto this plan with both hands, Magnus followed Alec out of the entrance hallway and into the other hallway as his boyfriend headed towards his bedroom where Magnus was guessing the other man kept his wallet. Which reminded him…

"I have money. Or I can write him a check. This is my problem, after all. You shouldn't have to pay."

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

Alec glanced over his shoulder then, the sexiness of his grin a nice shock to Magnus's system. "We're dating, remember? Coming to your rescue is in my job description now."

"Are you saying I'm the princess in this relationship?" It felt good to sass, even though Magnus had to admit that the idea of having a white knight, someone to take care of him and slay his dragons sounded damn attractive. Well not the killing dragons part, because dragons were sick, but he could think of some trolls online he wouldn't mind seeing gravely wounded.

"If the designer labels fit?"

Laughing, Magnus poked Alec in the back as the entered the bedroom. "We'll share white knight duty."

"Deal."

Because of course he was the organized type, Magnus wasn't surprised that Alec knew exactly where his wallet was and that it was in the most logical place, which was on top of his man's bedside table. Not that his place was a complete mess, but it was hard to keep everything in order when you had so much stuff.

Though at least that meant there was a pile of clothes in his closet Chairman could snuggle into if he got really cold.

)

The mood was not only killed but buried and decomposing for the rest of the night. On the A side Allan had been willing to loan Alec the snowshoes without expecting anything in return, and Alec's ski boots fit Magnus surprisingly well. After that their evening had consisted of getting out supplies that they'd need and carry with them in case something went wrong and the needed water or First Aid. Alec had considered giving Magnus the task of researching what they should do when they did find Chairman, just to give him something to do while Alec packed everything neatly away in his backpack, but imagining the sort of animal cruelty links and pictures that would probably come up on Magnus's phone, Alec opted to keep him mouth shut there. Instead he got out a bus map he had and got Magnus to draw possible routes to his house instead.

And then…well then it was time to turn in because they were leaving as soon as it was safe to do so and the odds of them being successful rose with every minute of sleep they could catch. Or he could catch anyway, since come morning it was obvious that Magnus had gotten even less sleep than Alec had realized. The man knew how to fake sleep like a pro.

But there was no point in trying to talk his boyfriend out of coming, especially since if he tried Magnus would have just followed after him on his own. So Alec had to content himself with bundling Magnus up in layers and then leading the way out of the apartment after making sure that Church had plenty of water and food in case they were held up.

It was a little after seven in the morning, and it was fucking cold, but not painfully so in their gear. The snow beneath their feet wasn't too fluffy, which was good, and both of them adapted to their footwear of choice pretty quickly, if not terribly gracefully for the first block or two. And it wasn't snowing anymore, which was the main thing.

Magnus lived about twenty minutes away from Alec walking, and that was factoring in the often horrible traffic one found in university areas. The land between their two residences was pretty flat, which was good for him, since snowshoes and steep hills did not get along. So the major problem, Alec figured, was that it was a twenty minute walk if you took the side streets and such, which, at this moment, would mostly be at the bottom of the city's list to be cleared of snow. And staying on the main roads would not only seriously add to their time risking injury or exposure, but would possibly put them in the path of the snow blowers. And while the serious winter coat Allan had offered him for Magnus's use had reflective material on it, his own love of black was not serving him well in this case.

The main road between their two schools had obviously been done at least once before it got too dangerous outside, so the two of them stuck to the very middle of it so that they were as visible as they could be while lowering the risk of them running into anything buried unseen on the sidewalks or people's small lawns.

That Magnus was all but vibrating with impatience and a need to go faster was balanced out by the fact that, at least for now, his boyfriend was obeying the cardinal rule Alec had laid out before they left, which was that they stuck together at all times.

Halfway there Alec also stopped and made Magnus drink some water and gave him a granola bar to nibble on before they started off again, Alec ignoring what his boyfriend had to say about that.

Boyfriend. He had a boyfriend. Was currently risking his life for said boyfriend, in fact, since there was no one around to lend assistance or even notice their asses if they ran into trouble. A broken ski or snow shoe, a misstep and a broken leg with neither of them having the strength to carry slash drag the other far. And even if they did manage to get to somewhere safe it would still be hours before the injured person could get proper medical attention. Plenty of time to fall into shock and then…

Shit. He really did need to learn how to think more positively.

Though doing this on the way back to his place with a cat carrier to transport between the two of them was NOT going to be fun.

But they were going to get to Magnus's place, Chairman Meow was going to be fine, and then they'd get the fluffball and themselves back to his own apartment in one piece and without injury. And then he sure as hell was going to drag Magnus into his bed and then they were going to get some sleep for a few hours with their cats cuddled up with them.

Refusing to believe it would be otherwise because he was trying to be more positive, Alec deliberately caught Magnus's eyes and conveyed his certain through his eyes, Magnus nodding in understanding, equal determination in Magnus's eyes.

And they did make it to Magnus's building, only the front door was blocked up with snow and they didn't have anything but their hands to clear it with. A definite problem, that, if not for the fire escape exit on the side of the building. Naturally that proved to be sheer hell to go up given the ice and snow on it, even after Magnus changed into his boots and they both ditched their foot accessories, but at least it got them where they needed to go.

From there it was an easy matter to get inside the freezing building, and run down the hallway to Magnus's door. Magnus's hands shook so much Alec took the keys from him and let them in himself, Magnus bursting into his loft as soon as he could to start calling out for his cat, who didn't come running to them on command. The place appeared utterly lifeless, and was cold enough they could both see their life.

"Your bedroom." Alec ordered, seeing the growing terror on Magnus's face. "He'd be somewhere he could burrow into stuff for warmth."

Nodding like a puppet on a string, Magnus took off running in that direction with Alec right behind him, the two bursting into the room in question like cops during a bust.

And this time, when Magnus called out Chairman's name in panic, a pile of clothes on the floor moved, and from underneath them popped out a white ball of fur.

"CHAIRMAN!"


	10. A Lot of Thanks

A Lot of Thanks

The fact that the cat was moving and had enough strength to throw off the clothes he'd been huddled under was a good sign, Alec figured. Silently he watched Magnus pick up and cuddle the ball of fluff while he unzipped his coat and pulled out the water bottle he'd stored there to insure that his body heat kept it at room temperature. Right now a cold drink of water was the last thing the cat needed. But hydration was a must. So Alec quickly unscrewed the bottle top and then removed one of his gloves with his teeth so that he could use his palm as a bowl.

"Here. We need to get water into him."

As Magnus came over Alec poured the water into his hand, Chairman thankfully figuring out what they wanted him to do pretty quick. He didn't want to have his glove off longer than necessary.

Chairman didn't drink much, but that wasn't surprising. That was just one of the ways the cold could kill, after all. It fooled your body so that you didn't realize you were dehydrated until it was too late. But the cat had drunk enough for now, and once they got Chairman back to his place the cat would have his own water bowl if necessary. Church had never had to share his bowls with another cat before, so Alec wasn't entirely sure how well that would go over.

Church was a lot bigger than Chairman after all.

"Is that enough, do you think?"

Shaking his hand to dry it a little Alec nodded. "For now. He's awake and aware, that's the main thing."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Magnus kept Chairman cuddled close against his chest. "I'll go and get his cat carrier and some blankets to put in there to keep him warm."

"I'll check your pipes, make sure they don't bust on you while you're at my place."

"You know how to do that? Dating you just comes with all sorts of bennies, doesn't it?"

Returning Magnus's smile with one of his own, Alec was feeling fairly optimistic as he went around the apartment to check it over while giving Magnus plenty of time to pack a few changes of clothes and get the carrier ready to transport Chairman Meow in outside. They were both eager to get the hell out of the place.

Once they had everything, and after locking up, the two of them plus Chairman headed back outside to get their footgear on and shrug their backpacks into place. Since Magnus needed his hands to use the ski poles Alec was tasked with carrying the cat carrier, which only made sense to him since he was stronger than Magnus anyway.

The bulky awkwardness of the carrier definitely made things harder and kept him slightly off balance, which Alec had expected and did his best to compensate for. They knew where they could walk this time around, which was the main thing. And Chairman wasn't making any noises that would suggest he was in distress as they walked in the snow, which gave them the confidence to keep going even as they both struggled through some of the drifts.

Once they got to the main road it wasn't too bad, the snow plows having been through while they were retrieving Chairman. In fact, they hadn't been on it more than a minute or two before the sounds of an engine reached their ears, warning them that they had company.

But it was a truck, not a snow plow barrelling down towards them. A truck with someone 'waterskiing' behind it on a snowboard like it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

"Only in a university city." Magnus murmured, Alec nodding in complete agreement.

Dumbasses.

Together they backed up and moved off to the side, not wanting to risk getting hit if the idiot behind the wheel of the truck hit some ice or something under the snow that might send it veering in their direction. Not to mention the idiot with an obvious death wish snowboarding behind the truck.

But the truck didn't hit them, and instead came to a rather dangerous stop all of a sudden, the snowboarder thankfully having the sense to slide to an abrupt stop rather than risk crashing into the truck's backend. It was close though. Which was probably why the snowboarder was swearing a blue streak and saying some very not nice things about the driver while he angrily unstrapped himself from his snowboard. Likely intending to come around and say it to the driver's face.

What he intended to say to the driver, or the driver back to him, went unknown though, since before the snowboarder could get to the front door a girl popped into view so that she was just visible over the hood of the truck from the passenger side, a look of extreme outrage on her face.

"IS THERE AN ANIMAL IN THAT CARRIER?!"

"We lost power at my place, so my friend here came to help me get my kitten to his place." Magnus called back, gesturing to the carrier for emphasis.

"Oh my God!"

The girl's mouth still open to no doubt comment on how horrible that was, her thunder was somewhat stolen by the driver of the truck, who'd rolled down his window and was now leaning out of it as he pointed at Alec and asked if he wasn't Izzy Lightwood's brother.

Great.

Especially since from the look on the girl's face now, she was not a fan of his sister. Big surprise. Most girls weren't.

Magnus got the fact that being connected to Izzy was a bad thing too. "I don't suppose I could ask you to give us a ride to Alec's place? Please? I really need to get my kitten somewhere warm as soon as possible. I'm really worried about him and Alec doesn't live far from here."

The jealous look gone in a finger snap, the girl announced that of course they could help them and they should give her the kitten to hold so that she could keep him warm inside the truck while they rode in the back of the truck. Which was technically illegal, but Alec wasn't about to argue. Though thank God it wasn't far for them to go since he wouldn't have trusted this guy's driving if he had a seatbelt on, much less while they were stuck in the back.

Proving that they might be incredible idiots, but not heartless, the other two didn't argue with the girl about taking time out of their insanity to help them. Instead the snowboarder hopped into the back of the truck without protest while Alec and Magnus walked around to deliver Chairman to the brunette, who immediately started cooing over how adorable Magnus's cat was before basically slamming the truck door in their faces.

Sharing a look of amusement with Magnus, Alec joined him in walking around the truck and removing their extra footwear as quickly as possible since they didn't want the truck to leave without them.

Please God let them make it in one piece, Alec silently asked the universe as he took Magnus's hand in his once they were in the back of the truck, giving it a squeeze.

And smiled again when Magnus squeezed back.

)

Magnus definitely got the sense that Jess did not want to hand Chairman Meow back to him once they made it to Alec's apartment building without incident, and who could blame her, but thankfully she did hand him over after one more stroke and kiss. And thanking her, her boyfriend, and the boyfriend's brother for their help yet again, Magnus cuddled Chairman close and waved them off from the sidewalk with Alec. Well, Alec nodded all stoic and manly like, but the thought was there.

And fuck but it was cold out.

"Come on. Let's get inside."

Nodding his head, best idea ever, Magnus put Chairman back into the carrier to free up his left hand so that he could carry the poles over one shoulder while lugging Chairman's carrier with the other hand. Alec had his skis and the snowshoes, and together they tromped up the un shoveled walkway to the front door, Alec leaning the skis against the side of the building so that he could retrieve his keys and get the front door unlocked with Magnus all but running in as soon as it was open.

He was not built for winter. At all. Stupidest invention after mosquitos.

"Here. Take these."

Blinking, Magus stared at the set of keys being held out to him.

"Go get him inside where it's warm. The biggest, gold colored one will get you into the apartment. I'll return everything we borrowed and put my ski stuff away."

He should argue, and offer to help, but Chairman had to come first so Magnus settled for giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the mouth before running off towards the elevator, punching the button to close the door after him as soon as he could.

And as soon as they reached the right floor Magnus hurried down the hallway to Alec's door and opened it, issuing a loud sigh of relief as soon as he was inside. Setting Chairman down on the floor after retrieving the key and closing the door behind them, Magnus freed his cat from the carrier and then went to work taking off his boots. And presented with unfamiliar territory, and warm territory at that, Chairman wandered down the hallway to sniff with interest right up until Church appeared at the end of the hallway. To stare at Chairman.

"Hey, Church."

Blinking, Church gave Magnus a dismissive look and then started forward while Chairman just turned to look at the much bigger cat, his little head tilted back questioningly.

And then Church leaned down, picked Chairman up by the back of his neck like he really was a kitten, and carried the much smaller cat off without a backward glance.

"Church! Bring him back! What are you doing?!"

Wobbling a little as he struggled to take off his other boot, Magnus tossed it to the side and then took off after them, not really sure where to start looking but heading to the living room first since he'd noticed that that seemed to be Church's space.

Eyes scanning, Magnus's gaze landed on them across the room, his shock and surprise no doubt written all over his face. A look that morphed into a smile as he crossed the room and then crouched down to stare at the cats in the cat bed, Church all but wrapped around Chairman like a sort of cat boa. Sharing his body heat and the comfort of his presence with Chairman, who was purring away against Church like the littlest engine that could.

"You're just like your owner, aren't you?"

Reaching out Magnus petted and stroked both cats for several minutes before finally sitting down, shrugging off his coat to just sit there and watch the two of them.

He didn't even hear the front door open or Alec get out of his winter gear in the hallway. Hell, he didn't know Alec was back until the other man was taking a seat beside him, a warm, comforting presence.

"How's he doing?"

"He seems fine. Church is taking good care of him."

"Weird." Alec's surprise was clear in his voice. "He's never been a very sociable cat. I mean he's never warmed up to some people even if he's known for years. Won't let them pet him and God save them if they try to pick him up or cuddle him like a baby. I was going to be grateful if he let Chairman into his space without a fuss. I thought he'd hate sharing."

"He takes after his daddy."

"His father? How would you know-oh. You mean me?"

"Yes, you." Magnus shoulder bumped his boyfriend for emphasis. "He might not like people in his space, or to be manhandled and manipulated, but when the chips are down he stands up and does what's right. Even if it's outside his comfort zone."

The way Alec flushed and ducked his head was too endearing for words.

"I'll never forget it, you know. That you went out there with me to get him. That you didn't tell me he was just a cat or make me wait or go by myself. Thank you."

Leaning over Magnus framed Alec's face between his hands and kissed his boyfriend, taking his time so that it wasn't hurried or so heated that neither of them could hold a thought in their heads. No, he wanted to convey with every brush of his lips how special he thought Alec was. How he could just kiss his man for hours and be utterly content with that. Be just glad that Alec had decided to come to that stupid party, and given him the chance to prove that he could be Alec's boyfriend.

Come hell or high water, Magnus was going to make sure Alec didn't regret that. Ever.

)

Of course practicalities came into play to prevent them from spending the rest of the day making out in Alec's living room. First and foremost was the fact that he hadn't slept at all the night before, and was worn out and sore on top of that thanks to their early morning tromp through the snow. So yeah, once the adrenaline wore off and the warmth of the room and Alec's arms started to register with his brain Magnus found his brain going fuzzy with more than the pleasure of Alec's kisses. And then he yawned against the other man's lips, which was so unsexy and embarrassing.

But Alec just chuckled and lifted his head, nothing in his expression indicating insult or annoyance. He looked…fond and well kissed, which was a damn good look for him in Magnus's opinion.

"You need a nap, don't you?"

"Sadly…yes." Another yawn, though this one he was quick enough to muffle behind a hand.

Amusement on his face Alec let him go and got to his feet, which Magnus did not like, but then Alec offered him his hands to help him up, which Magnus definitely liked, especially since Alec slid an arm around his waist once they were both on their feet again.

Leaning against Alec since he was there and offering, Magnus glanced back one more time to make sure that Church was still taking care of Chairman, he was, and then off they went in the direction of Alec's bedroom, which Magnus intended to visit a lot in the future.

"Will you be napping with me, Alexander?"

Alec's voice was adorably gruff when he said sure.

"Good. Cause I intend to spend a lot of time in that comfy bed with you."

Magnus had to bit his lip not to laugh at Alec's almost stumble, the other man's athleticism saving him.

"I did promise to teach you everything you need to know there, remember?"

"I remember."

"So serious." And nervous, Magnus noted with a smug, cat that got the cream smile. "Don't worry, Sweetie. I'll only bite in a good way."

"Jesus, Magnus."

Laughing, Magnus teased that he was pretty sure good Catholic boys weren't supposed to take God's son's name in vain.

"Yeah, well, dating you is probably going to mean a lot more visits to confession for me, anyway."

Magnus took that as a compliment.

)

Shortly Thereafter

First Phone Message. "Hi, Bro. Can't believe you haven't called me yet. There's a shocker. But thanks for letting me sleep in. I'm fine, by the way, so you can not freak out. Later."

Second Message. "Hi, Alec, it's Izzy. Just checking in to make sure that you're still okay and have power at your place. If not come over to mine, Jace and I are good. Simon's building is out so he's staying with me, obviously, but Clary's at Jace's, so I figure you'd rather sleep on my couch. Call me."

Third Message. "Hi, Alec, it's me again. I left you a message two HOURS ago. Seriously, Big Bro, you have got to learn to pay more attention to your phone. I mean what if I was calling about something important? Call me!"

Forth Message. "Alec! What the hell?! Why aren't you calling me back? I've sent like twenty text messages to you at this point, and I'm starting to freak out here! Stop studying or working out and friggin call me or I'm beating the crap out of you for making me worry like this. Not cool, Bro! Not cool!"

Fifth Message. "Hi, Alec, it's Simon. Uhm…can you please call Izzy back before she implodes? I've reminded her a hundred times at this point that you forget your phone all the time, but she says you've never failed to freak out in bad weather and harass her about staying in door and watching her pipes and all that crap so…yeah. Call her please. Thanks."

Sixth Message. "Alexander Lightwood! You call me back this fucking instant or I will never forgive you!"

Seventh Message. "Hey, Alec. Jace here. Look, Izzy has seriously lost her mind. You really need to call her back. She said she's left you a bunch of messages, so I figure at this point either something is wrong with one of your phones or she's pissed you off and you're ignoring her. Did she try to set you up on a blind date or something again? Anyway, if it's the latter message me back so I can get her off my back. Oh, and Clary wants to know if you know if Magnus Bane made it home from your place safe. Apparently he was going to drop something off that you lost and she's worried about him. So yeah, text me or Izzy. Later."

Eighth Message. "Hi, Alec, it's Clary. I hope you're okay. Look, Izzy is really worried about you and Jace is starting to worry too. We've all tried to call you a few times, and left messages, and you aren't responding so…yeah. I think, if we don't hear from you really soon, we're coming to your place. So see you soon, maybe? And be okay because you know those two are never okay if you're not. Bye."


	11. Meet The Siblings

Meet The Siblings

Back in his teenage years, and even now, once in a while, Alec had read his fair share of slash fanfiction. It had been a way for his teenage self to get his hands on stories that featured male/male stories, which had not been found in the bookstores he'd frequented. Frankly, it had been the closest thing to porn he felt comfortable bringing up on his laptop. The idea that his mother might stumble across it somehow, or that he'd end up downloading some virus had only confirmed in his mind that fanfiction and the occasional online yaoi was the way to go. Which was why he'd known what 'Oxford style' was, but actually experiencing it…wow. Had he been missing out.

Running his hands up and down Magnus's sweaty back, enjoying the feel of all that smooth skin beneath his fingertips, Alec couldn't wait to do it again. Especially since the sweat reminded him of just why they were both so hot and sweaty, which made him smile. Probably like an idiot. Not that he cared.

"You're looking very pleased with yourself."

"You did most of the work. I'd say more pleased with you." Not that he hadn't wanted to participate more, but knowing how to do something in theory wasn't the same as doing it in real life.

Magnus gave his Cheshire cat smile. "Oh you were lots of help."

Lifting and tilting his head a little to the side when Magnus leaned down to brush their lips together, Alec enjoyed the teasing kisses before they settled in for some really slow and enjoyable kissing while Alec continued to stroke Magnus's back. It was too soon for either of them to get it up, even at their age, but apparently Magnus was content to just wallow in the closeness, like he was.

Alec thought that that was a great quality to have in a boyfriend.

It was a perfect moment…so of course right then Alec's bedroom door burst open, Izzy and Jace rushing through the doorway before Alec had time to do more than jerk up his covers so that they covered Magnus's ass, Magnus having twisted around to look in the direction of their interruption.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Alec and Jace said in almost perfect tandem.

"Holy SHIT!" Was Izzy's reaction.

From behind them came Clary and Simon's voices, wanting to know if Alec was okay, followed by their exclamations of surprise when they could see over their respective partner's shoulder.

"Get out of here!" Alec was pretty sure his face was on fire, automatically jerking the covers up higher to cover more of his boyfriend's naked body. Not that Magnus seemed to appreciate his gallantry given that his boyfriend was currently shaking with barely restrained laugher, his face now pressed against Alec's neck to muffle him a little.

"Well I did not see that coming."

"Not helping, Simon. Come on you two, into the living room while they get some clothes on."

"This is why you haven't been returning our phone calls and texts?! You blew us off so that you could fuck around with Magnus Bane?! Seriously? We risked our lives coming here to check on you and all this time you were busy fu- "

"Isabelle Lightwood." Alec didn't use his father tone lightly, but when he did Izzy generally knew to shut up and listen. "Go into the living room and wait for me there. And be prepared to apologize to Magnus after. Now out! All of you!"

Taking the thumbs up from Jace in the spirit it was meant, Alec restrained himself from rolling his eyes as the other three all shepherded Izzy out of the room, Simon helpful closing the door behind him so that for the moment, at least, it was once again just him and Magnus in his bedroom.

"Shit. I'm sorry."

Straightening back up so that he was straddling Alec's waist, Magnus's face was alight with mirth as he slid his hands up Alec's chest. "Don't be sorry. From the way you talked about them, I figured I'd be seeing a lot of your siblings."

"Still…"

"Hey." Leaning down so that they were nearly nose to nose, Magnus braced one hand on the pillow while the other brushed Alec's hair back from his forehead, which felt really nice. "I'll admit I wouldn't be laughing if they'd caught us in the throes, especially since the odds of you letting me fuck those beautiful thighs of yours would decrease quite a bit, but a bit of cuddling…I think the children can handle that."

Mind stuck on memories of the awesomeness of intercrural sex, it took Alec a moment to remember that he needed to get dressed. And ignore the fact that they'd had enough downtime that his erection was noting its closeness to Magnus's ass and liking it.

Judging from the knowing look on his boyfriend's face, Alec was guessing that it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Uhm. I have to go and deal with them. Izzy at least won't leave until I do."

Making a sound of amused disappointment, Magnus gracefully slid off him and then without an ounce of shame, not that he had any reason to in Alec's opinion, went sauntering over to where he'd left his backpack earlier.

Sighing his own disappointment, this was not how he'd seen his day going at all, Alec hauled himself out of bed and turned his attention to getting dressed as well, throwing on whatever since speed was more important than matching at the moment. Plus hopefully he would only have to wear the clothes long enough to get his family and their significant others out of his apartment.

If Magnus didn't like what he was wearing, he'd be glad to let the other man take them off him.

"I'm going to head out. If you want to hang out in here that's fine. Though I'll make Izzy stop by before she leaves to apologize to you."

"No need for the latter. And I'll be out in a minute too."

On the one hand Alec thought his odds of keeping Magnus in his life would only increase the less he interacted with Alec's siblings, but on the other…the fact that Magnus was willing to face said family at his side made him smile.

Though it died a pretty quick death as he contemplated the conversation ahead of them.

"Why couldn't I have been an only child?"

"It's lonely."

"Probably." Walking over to the door Alec opened it and then turned back to meet Magnus's gaze. "But probably a hell of a lot less stressful."

"You got me there."

Heading out together, Magnus could apparently dress quickly when he wanted to, Alec allowed himself to take a little comfort by reaching over to take Magnus's hand. This was the first time he'd ever had a boyfriend to introduce to his family before, and that would have been stressful enough without adding in the fact that apparently Izzy was pissed off at him for not calling her. Which was ironic on so many levels.

Entering his living room with hopefully hidden trepidation, Alec's gaze swept over the occupants of the room, Jace, Clary and Izzy sitting on his couch while Simon had taken a seat on Alec's beanbag chair.

Though Izzy was on her feet and whirling around to face him as soon as she sensed his presence.

"Do you have any idea how many times we called you? How worried we were? And you probably didn't get a single one of those calls or messages, did you, because you were too busy having sex to spare a thought for the people who love you. You are going to so have to grovel because I swear-"

"Hold it right there. You do not get to go off on me about this. I will apologize for not getting your messages. I am sorry. We had to go out early this morning to get Magnus's cat from his building, and when we got back we went to bed to nap."

"Napping? Is that what we're calling it now?"

"Izzy. You know I wouldn't have made you worry on purpose."

"And that makes it alright?"

"Well I could mention the time you paid Max forty bucks to pretend that you were play hide and seek together so that you could have enough time to sneak out of the house to go to a frat party before I noticed you were missing? When you were sixteen. Or the twenty three times you climbed out your bedroom window to sneak off somewhere. And those are just the times I know about. Or the time you and your friends decided to do a cross-country road trip after your graduation and didn't answer your phone for a week to give me a chance to 'cool down' about it. Need I continue?"

"But I..."

"You didn't care about how I would worry and suffer for DAYS, Izzy. You do not get to guilt me for missing a few hours of missed messages. Especially when there was no reason for you to think that I was in trouble in the first place. Though again, I am sorry that I didn't…oh FUCK!"

Realization dawning, Alec winced hard. "Shit. I have to call Mom and tell her you're all alive. Dammit." Whirling around to retrace his steps, he was pretty sure his phone was in his bedroom, Alec stopped as he realized that he would be leaving Magnus alone with his siblings.

"If you two aren't nice to Magnus I will tell Clary and Simon every one of your deep, dark secrets that I know. I mean it." Pointing first at Jace and then at Izzy for emphasis, Alec waited a moment to make sure his threat was understood and then he hauled ass to get to his phone.

Please God let it still be early enough that she wasn't freaking out already.

)

In the awkward silence that descended, and boy was it awkward, Magnus decided to give the room's other occupants a minute and wandered further into the room in search of his cat. Chairman had been running around, investigating Alec's place when he'd come out to check on him after his and Alec's nap, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure that the hyper little guy hadn't driven Church crazy enough that the bigger cat had decided to save his sanity by stashing Chairman in a cupboard somewhere.

Making happy, purring sounds, Chairman came running over to him when he called, abandoning Church who seemed happy to remain where he was, sprawled out by the window where the weak winter sun was shining through.

"So when you called me for Alec's address…?"

Turning his head, Magnus grinned at Clary. "I really did need to return something to him."

"How long have you two been together?" Simon wanted to know. "I thought you were all about this Cinderella guy you met at a party at your place. Izzy and her friends have been speculating about it nonstop."

"Really, Simon." Clary sent her best friend a pitying look.

"What?"

"Wait…you knew? And you didn't tell me!" Pointing his finger in Clary's direction, Magnus felt betrayed.

"Pointing you in his direction wouldn't have done you any good if he wasn't ready, Magus. Trust me. When Alec's back is to the wall, he can be more stubborn than Jace and Izzy put together. Though I was going to start nudging him, if he didn't come forward soon."

"Wait…hold on a sec…are you saying that ALEC is Cinderella? The guy in the picture?" Izzy's jaw couldn't drop any further.

"How did you not recognize the leather pants? I mean don't you remember how shocked he was when Jace gave them to him?" Clary shook her head at her boyfriend. "I mean that, plus the height, coloring, and build…not to mention Alec's obvious crush on Magnus. It was pretty obvious to me he had to be the guy Magnus was looking for."

"And you didn't tell me!"

"You would have interfered too."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. You didn't tell Jace, did you?" Izzy looked back and forth between Clary and her brother, her narrow gaze making it clear she'd be pissed if they'd both left her out of the loop.

"I didn't know."

Studying Jace to judge his sincerity, the blond passed the test because Izzy's expression eased up, though she was still scowling. "Well if you didn't know than why aren't you surprised right now? Or saying anything for that matter. I mean you were just as worried as I was, so why didn't you yell at him? A little backup would have been nice."

"Because unlike you I have the sense to realize that Alec would do exactly what he did do. I mean the man's got a point, and nearly as many stories about me as he does about you." Jace shrugged his shoulders ruefully from the couch, where he was lounging like he didn't have a very angry and dangerous sister glaring at him. "We were hell to deal with as teenagers, and he was the one dealing with us. The way I figure it…I'm just relieved he's finally getting laid. I mean fuck…I was starting to really worry about him."

"Izzy…he did apologize." Getting to his feet Simon came over to give his girlfriend's shoulder a squeeze. "And you know later, once he gets over being embarrassed and angry that we walked in on them, well, you know, he's going to feel guilty as hell about all this. I mean this is Alec we're talking about. He'd carry the weight of the world on his shoulders if he could figure out how to pull it off."

The stubborn look on her face made it clear that Izzy did know that. But she wasn't ready to admit it.

Seeing his chance, plus he figured he might as well get his intentions out there, Magnus cleared his throat a little. "You don't have to worry about him so much anymore. I'll keep him busy and happy."

Four sets of eyes turned on him with various degrees of skepticism. Even Clary. Ouch.

"Really? Because from everything I know about you you never stay with anyone for long before you return to Camille like a whipped dog."

Double ouch. And unfortunately somewhat accurate.

"You used to do a lot of things you don't do anymore. Why can't I change too?"

"And if it doesn't work out at least Alec'll have some experience under his belt." Jace pointed out, though he frowned as he said it, suggesting that he was worrying about his brother too.

"Says the guy who will be absolutely no use when Alec ends up heartbroken and wallowing in misery because somehow he'll make the break up all his fault." Izzy's hands went to her hips. "Your idea of helping will be getting him another Grindr account."

"Alec has a Grindr account?" How had he missed that? Seriously?

"Jace made him one a couple of years ago. Alec was horrified and canceled it." Clary volunteered.

"He did get a lot of messages between the time Jace posted it and Alec canceling it though." Simon added.

"Well Jace did make the photo for it a picture of Alec's…waist in low riding swim trunks."

Magnus did not like the sound of that. Well no, he liked the sound of that. Just not others seeing it.

"Alec didn't know Jace had taken the picture, much less cropped it."

"Clary! What pictures?!"

)

Images of his brother posting his picture and details on dating sites, both legit and just for hookups again, had what color Alec had gotten back in his face leaving so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash as he imagines more dick shots, crude come ons, and guys who weren't remotely his type but were hoping to change his mind emailed his way. Not to mention the fact that he'd only just gotten a boyfriend, and Magnus did not know him well enough to know that he'd never willingly go on an of those sites.

"They were just explaining how Jace once made you a Grindr account. And I was about to explain that the only one you'll be grinding with is me."

Well that brought the color back to his face.

Jace. "I did not need that mental image."

Izzy. "Oh grow up."

Simon whispered something to Clary that had her smacking him upside the head.

Praying for patience, though he had more of that than both his siblings put together, Alec walked over to take a seat beside Magnus instead of trying to reason with them. And focusing on Chairman Meow, who was looking good, Alec reached over to stroke the fluffball's head. "How's he doing?"

"He seems fine. Thanks to you."

Magnus leaned over, Alec blushing but not moving away as he was kissed. In front of everyone.

"Aww. So cute."

"Enough of the mushy stuff. Though that would be hot if Alec wasn't my brother. Magnus, give me your phone."

Izzy's demand had Magnus leaning back, which Alec wasn't happy about.

"Why do you want his phone?" Alec was pretty sure that he didn't want his sister handling Magnus's phone. Who knew what she'd do with it.

"I'm putting all our numbers in it." Izzy held out her hand in a 'gimme' gesture. "And when Camille starts her plans of Magnus Domination, you'll call us and I'll take care of her."

A pause, then Magnus pointed to the coffee table where he'd left his phone earlier. "Help yourself."

Marching over without a word of thanks, which Alec frowned at her over, Izzy scooped up the phone off the table and brought it over to Magnus so that he could enter his security code. And then she went to work adding numbers as soon as he gave it back, Alec calling over for her to add his number while she was at it.

"Your phone, please."

Pulling out his cell from his pocket Alec handed it over to Magnus, stupidly happy that Magnus's phone number would soon be in his contacts.

"Wow. You have so many people on here."

"Uh…most of them are friends of these guys. If I need to find them because they aren't answering their phones. And owners of clubs or bars they go to. And the other essentials."

"Including taxis, hospitals, police, and fire department. Poison control?"

"I have had to call them. ALL of them."

Alec could feel grey hairs sprouting just thinking about it. Not good times.


	12. Parents and Children

Parents and Children

It took some doing, Alec ultimately had to threaten to reveal why he'd had to call various emergency agencies over the years to get them to leave, but finally Alec managed to kick them out after about forty minutes of his siblings subtly and not so subtly interrogating Magnus about his intentions. Well, he got rid of them after Jace made a detour into his kitchen to do some 'shopping', since according to Clary all Jace had in his fridge at home was leftover pizza, beer, and energy drinks. Simon grabbed a few things too since he wasn't much for salad and leftover takeout, which was all Izzy had in stock.

Heaving a sigh of relief once he was finally able to close the door behind them, Alec tried telling himself it could be worse as he walked back down the hallway and into the living room where Magnus was curled up on the couch now with both Church and Chairman in his lap, happy to be petted and cuddled.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Truly. It's been…ages since I've had to seriously meet the family of someone I'm seeing. That all rather ended when I stopped dating people who still lived at home." Magnus grinned in genuine amusement, which Alec was relieved to see. "Really, Alec. They weren't that bad. They just love you. And…need you, don't they, to be their center."

"Their center?"

"Their rock. Safe place. Their one constant in life, if you will. It's why today threw them so much."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Alec couldn't argue with that as he came over to take a seat beside Magnus on the couch.

"Did everything go okay with your mom, by the way? You seemed pretty worried she'd be as upset as Izzy was."

"No. Given my formerly unblemished record, at least to the best of her knowledge, she just assumed that the phones were down and that I couldn't reach her before. Thankfully she was on her way somewhere, so I let her do most of the talking and that kept things short. She's a lawyer, so she's pretty good at reading people, even just over the phone." So thank God he hadn't been given the opportunity to give himself away.

"You a Mama's Boy, Alexander?" Magnus teased.

"That would be another no. Or at least not the way you mean it. I'm just the one my parents…" Alec didn't know quite what to say. How much to say. "They aren't close to us. To me or Jace or Izzy. I'm just the one my mother depends on the most."

"Workaholics, or just not the parenting type?"

"A combination of both." Was Alec's truthful answer. "My parents started out as politicians, and they were climbing the ranks pretty steadily for a while. They were busy with that, and kids are an asset politically, so…I think that played into why we came into being more than them actually wanting to be parents themselves."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, especially since their plans went up in smoke when we were still little." Sigh. "They made friends with this other politician who…well he was extreme in his views, and when it was uncovered how extreme he actually was Valentine ended up another disgraced politician. And everyone closely associated with him got painted with the same brush. It destroyed my parents' careers. They got out of that business, no choice, and returned to law…and never quite got over the bitterness of lost dreams. Both work as much as possible, they're in international law so that means a lot of traveling, and when they were home they wanted us to be model children. Which we weren't."

"Since you're handsome, smart, athletic and responsible…I'm guessing that they're not all right with you being gay?"

"My mom wishes I wasn't, but she's come around for the most part. My father is painfully polite with me about it and me in general. Part of that's just who he is, personality wise, and the other is that yes, he hates the fact that I'm gay. It reminds him of things he'd rather forget." And because that sounded like he was saying his father had been abused or something, Alec elaborated. "My father's best friend when he was a boy, right up until their early twenties, was gay. My father didn't know until Michael, that's the guy's name, confessed that he was in love with him and that that was why he was trying to convince my dad to dump my mother. Dad didn't take it well. Cut off all contact, pretended like their friendship had never existence when they were in the same room together…it destroyed Michael. He died young, a car accident, and I don't think my dad's ever believed the accident part. He blames himself, and I'm a reminder."

Magnus seemed to consider that for a moment. "That really sucks."

"Is your father alright with you being gay? Or pretends to be?" Because in some ways it was even worse when people did that. Alec knew that well.

"He doesn't care. About that or me. Half the time I think he looked me up on a whim."

"What do you mean?"

"Well since we're sharing…" Magnus gave him a cocky, 'I don't give a fuck' smirk that Alec didn't believe for a minute. "My family story is even more fucked up than yours."

"You don't have to tell me." He wanted to know, but he wouldn't push.

A shrug that was more of a jerk. "My mom committed suicide shortly after I was born. Apparently she wanted nothing to do with me, and they thought it was postpartum depression. Which it might have been, but most likely it didn't help that I was living proof she'd cheated on her husband and I had the birthmark to prove it. Her husband didn't know I wasn't his until I was ten. I nearly drowned in a river near our place, and I was cut bad on something in the water when I fell in. Bad enough I needed a transfusion, which is when he found out there was no way I was his. He shoved me onto my maternal grandparents, who in turn put me in a Catholic boarding school soon after as I was too much to handle. My biological father came into the picture when I was fifteen, he found out about me somehow and petitioned for custody of me. He's a Wall Street wolf, and they didn't want me, so obviously he won. Never did any actual parenting, not his style, but he does pay for school, my place, and everything. He probably thinks I might be useful to him down the line…or to pick up women. He likes to use the single dad angle with the women."

"Well fuck." Alec didn't know what else to say to all that.

"Yeah. So you were luckier than me."

Wrapping an arm around Magnus's shoulder, and cuddling him against his side, Alec leaned over to kiss Magnus's cheek. "Do you…do you ever hear from your other dad? Your step dad, I guess."

"No. Which, given that his last words to me were that he wished I'd drowned that day, is probably for the best."

"Bastard."

Alec's parents would never win parents of the year, or even be in the top one thousand, but they'd always been consistent and predictable in their interactions with their children. And there was comfort in that. And Magnus wouldn't have that underlining look of pain in his eyes when he spoke of the man who'd raised him for his first ten years if there hadn't been a bond there. One broken through no fault of Magnus's.

"I didn't tell you to depress you. Seriously, it's all in the past. Literally."

Magnus's tone was almost playful and teasing, and Alec could see it fooling most people. He was willing to get that Magnus was very good at not revealing the vulnerable side behind the fun loving, confident bohemian persona he presented.

And respecting the vibe he was getting that made it clear Magnus did not want to talk about his family anymore, Alec figured he might as well return the favor and get the rest of his shit out in the open so that they could both feel like vulnerable idiots together.

"One last thing then, and then we can happily not discuss our parents again until we have to. I said my parents weren't the greatest with me or the other two you met today, but they were better with my brother Max. Made more of an effort there." It needed to be said. "Max passed away when he was nine. A late in life baby. That was three years ago."

Eyes softening, Magnus reached over to set a hand on Alec's thigh, angling more into him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. Max is…I don't think I'd be where I am now if we hadn't lost him. Stupid and sick as that is. I was so determined to be the perfect son, to live up to what everyone expected of me, and then we lost him and it…the idea of living a lie the rest of my life seemed like the stupidest thing ever."

"I'm sure he'd be happy you're happier."

"He would, yeah." And the truth of that made him smile a little. "So I think that covers most of it."

"Yeah."

Magnus picked first Chairman and then Church off his lap, setting both felines down on the floor before shifting onto his knees so that he could better lean forward to kiss him, Alec happy to return the gesture even if he did know an avoidance move when he saw it.

)

The next day was mild, weather wise. And so Magnus somewhat reluctantly headed home with Chairman after confirming that there was power in his building and that the roads had been cleared off, mostly. Somewhat reluctantly because as much as he liked spending time with Alec, and didn't want to give his new boyfriend time to second guess their relationship, Magnus also wasn't used to spending so much time with one person. Especially a person he'd made an idiot out of himself in front of by telling him his sob story.

Normally he had no trouble brushing that all off, playing it off that it meant no more to him than a recap of what happened on a TV show he watched sometimes, but Alec…Alec had seen through him a little too well, had held his gaze in a way that had made the words come out just a little too honestly and real.

Alec hadn't called him on that, which Magnus appreciated, but his new boyfriend had been careful with him for the rest of the evening too. Had suggested they finish their Hunger Games marathon rather than go back to bed, and in between the last two films they made dinner together, which had been nice, and then after the movies they'd talked for a bit, snuggled on the couch together. And later, when they'd gone to bed, they'd made out but had both gone to sleep without doing anything more.

Weird. Nice, but weird. And not how tonight was going to be at all.

It was New Year's Eve, after all, and unfortunately he had a party he had to go to tonight rather than hang out with Alec. Not that he hadn't invited Alec to come with him to said party, he had, only the problem was Alec couldn't come because he and his siblings had to appear at a party being hosted by their parents. They'd been guilted into it by their mother over Christmas.

And Alec probably wouldn't have wanted to come to the party either, since Magnus was willing to bet a significant amount of money that his friend's party would be ten times louder, raunchier, and law breaking than the Christmas party he himself had thrown and Alec had seemed to barely tolerate for the short time he'd been there.

Hearing a knock on his door, now who could that be, Magnus put his phone back in his pocket and strolled over to open the door.

Camille.

Oh joy.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can I come in?"

Stepping back Magnus motioned for her to come inside. "Do I have a choice?"

And it wasn't good manners that had him letting her in, either. It was that she would cause more problems in the future if he tried to kick her out of the building without at least hearing her out first. And if there was going to be a scene, he'd rather Chairman be their only audience.

"Ever dramatic." Strolling past him like she owned the place, Camille flipped her hair in true diva fashion. "Have a fun couple of snow days? Though I can't imagine this place holds heat that well. Or has great wiring for that matter. Did you lose power? Is that why you're so grumpy? Or is it because your 'Cinderella' is still eluding you?"

"I'm not grumpy. Most people who know you wouldn't be happy to see you, Camille. And while we did lose power for a while, but I wasn't around to miss it." The last thing he wanted her to think was that he'd been wallowing in his place without her. "Now I don't really want you here longer than necessary, so care to tell me why you're here? Though knowing you as I do, I'm going to guess that you want something from me, and are under the mistaken impression that I'll give it to you. Because I won't."

Camille just smirked at him, which to be fair wasn't without reason. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Magnus? Or just picked up a lousy lay because you got tired of waiting around for mystery boy?"

"There is no wrong side of the bed I woke up in. And I have no complaints either. Which I'm guessing you can't say the same since you're here." A pause for emphasis. "What do you want, Cam?"

"Oh? Who's the new…man? Generally in between our little breaks you do go straight for dick. The dumber the better. Is he here? I'd love to meet him. It really has been far too long since we've had a third. And I did have a nice lunch I wouldn't mind working off."

Generally the idea of a threesome would interest him on a basic level, he was a guy, after all, but the idea of Camille with her hands on Alec turned Magnus's stomach. Alec would never go for it, regardless, which he was just fine with. Alec was all his and he intended to make damn sure it stayed that way.

And should he be worried that he was becoming so possessive and attached to Alec already?

A flick to his forehead courtesy of Camille had him focusing back on her with considerable annoyance.

"Camille. This is the last time I'm going to ask what you want, and then I'm going to kick you out of my place. I have things to do before I head out for the night."

"Dexter's party, right?"

Since there was no point in deny it, they had too many of the same friends, unfortunately, Magnus nodded.

"I thought we could go together. Share a cab."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Not happening. I'm going alone to his party and I'm leaving alone too. You are the last person I want to start my new year beside."

Fury and annoyance flashed quickly in her eyes before she hid behind her usual masks. "Really, Magnus? Are we really going to do this again? Really? Why?" A loud, long sigh. "You know we're just too combustible together. We need to take breaks from each other or we'd end up killing each other. But that doesn't change how we feel about each other. No one is going to put up with your issues and idiosyncrasies the way I do, and you know that. At least not for long." Camille moved in close so that they were almost nose to nose thanks to her heels. "We're meant for each other, Magnus. And you always come back to me. Why fight it?"

"Because you're a vampire, Camille. You suck the life out of people, including me, for your enjoyment. And I'm tired of it."

"A vampire? Really?"

"If the soulless nature fits."

The tears that welled up in Camille's eyes would have made Magnus feel terrible about a year ago. But he'd known her too long not to recognize the crocodile tears when he saw them, and he could read her well enough to know that she was pissed, not hurt.

So instead he moved away and walked back over to his front door without looking back, his resolve still firmly in place as he opened the door. And then with a dramatic flourish Magnus gestured for her to walk right back out again, the set of his face hopefully confirming the fact that he was dead serious about this. He had had enough, and in a choice between the toxic relationship they'd always had and the chance to be with someone like Alec…well there was no competition.

The staring match was quick but intense, and Magnus was actually a little shocked when he won and Camille not only looked away first, but looked a little shaken, even. But she was a fighter, to her very bones, so Magnus wasn't about to think he'd really won here. This was only a small skirmish before the war, and while he knew most of her tricks Magnus was well aware that Alec didn't.

And once she knew about Alec things were going to get ugly fast.

"See you at the party." Was all she said as she marched past him, Magnus closing the door behind her as soon as he could without hitting her in the ass.

Then turning and leaning against it with a sigh of relief, Magnus scrubbed his hands over his face and prayed for strength.

He was going to need it.


	13. End of the Old

End of the Old

Sitting on his favorite chair in the house he'd grown up in, Alec leaned forward and stared at his cellphone in self-disgust. The screen was blank, no texts or missed messages to respond to, and Alec didn't know how to feel about that. Magnus had texted him earlier in the day, to let him know that he and Chairman Meow had gotten home safe and sound, and that had been it. And yeah Magnus probably needed hours to get dressed and made up since Alec imagined that the man went all out for New Year's, Alec couldn't help but wonder why his new boyfriend hadn't texted him since then.

Probably because he told Magnus he wasn't the texting type.

And he wasn't. Normally.

Groaning at the ridiculousness that was him at the moment, Alec very deliberately shoved his phone into his pocket, settling back into the chair for all of thirty seconds before he was right back where he started, staring at the screen and debating with himself about whether or not he should text or call Magnus, since his boyfriend wasn't doing either. Was probably too busy to do either. And would be annoyed to be interrupted, wouldn't he? Hadn't Izzy trained him well in that regard after all? Alec knew to stay far away when someone was hardcore primping.

Hell, just look at his fingernails.

Grimacing, Alec stared at his manicure, a physical reminder of the hour or so he'd spent in his sister's clutches while she made him tell her all about his time with Magnus, the deal they'd made, and how mentally prepared he was for the shit Camille was sure to send his way as soon as she found out about him. Which would be soon according to Izzy's very ominous sounding prediction on the matter.

Then she'd made him paint her nails for her while she discussed battle strategies in between telling him how stupid he was for not pretending to be sick or something so that he could get out of their family plans so that he could spend New Year's with Magnus instead.

But at least she had been willing to concede he had a point when he pointed out that going to the party with Magnus would just highlight how different he and his boyfriend were since he did not possess the acting skills to pretend that Magnus's sort of party was even in the same hemisphere as his comfort zone. And thinking about all the reasons why he wouldn't fit in or enjoy himself made Alec's stomach cramp up. The idea that Magnus was soon going to be surrounded by alcohol, drugs, and a sea of men and women who would probably jump at the chance to jump into bed or some other surface with Magnus if given half the chance were not happy thoughts.

Not that he thought Magnus was a cheater. He didn't. He just…worried. About other people making bad choices. Ones that could result in Magnus being hurt or making bad decisions in the heat of the moment too.

God, he really needed to get ahold of himself before he gave himself an ulcer for a belated Christmas present.

Setting his phone beside him Alec scrubbed his hands over his face, only great fear of what his sister and mother would do keeping him from shoving his fingers into his hair.

"Ah, shit. He dumped you on New Year's? That's seriously harsh."

Dropping his hands Alec looked over to the left, where Jace had just come in, the other man struggling, as always, to get his cufflinks in right. "What?"

"Not dumped?"

"Not that I know of."

"Oh. Then why are you-nevermind. Of course you're freaking out like this. I keep forgetting that this is your first real relationship. Of course you're freaking. Even I freaked out a little when it came to my first." With a crow of victory Jace flashed his cuffs to catch the light, proud that for once he didn't need to get someone else to do them for him.

His little boy was growing up so fast, Alec thought with a small smirk, recalling his and Magnus's discussion on how he was as much a parent as a brother to his younger siblings.

Though the smirk didn't last long since Alec could also tell stories about a numbers of Jace's firsts, either because he'd accidentally seen or been told about them by Jace. But he'd rather not think about them as he did something he so very rarely ever did. He asked for advice.

"I don't want to start a precedent of a lot of texting because I hate that. But I-"

"Things are so new between the two of you that you'd appreciate the assurance that Magnus really is spending hours getting ready for the party or parties he's going to tonight. Rather than not texting you, I mean."

"Yes."

Nodding in a knowledge sort of way, Jace walked over to flop in a nearby chair with a thoughtful look on his face. He was looking very handsome tonight, Alec though absently, and figured he'd spend at least some of tonight helping Clary keep the ravenous female hordes from her man once the liquor really started flowing. Which would be so much easier if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't just the daughters of his parents' friends they had to worry about. But those daughters' mothers as well. Damn Jace and his older woman phase.

Alec sighed.

"I got it. Give me your cellphone."

"I am not letting you text him for me." He might not know much about this whole dating thing, but he did know Jace. And as much as he loved the man….no. No way in HELL.

"I'm not going to text him for you." Jace rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a picture of you and then you're going to send a text saying that Izzy's done making you pretty, and ask how his torture's going. It's casual, funny, and this will give him a chance to talk about his outfit and such, which girls love to do."

"He's not a girl, Jace."

"When it comes to clothes and makeup he is. And do not start one of your lectures about gender stereotyping, please. I'm not saying Magnus isn't a man for liking that shit. I'm just saying he's got some girlie interests. Which is cool. I'm not gonna give him shit about it or anything. To each their own and all that." A devious grin. "Should be interesting to see if any of that rubs off on you while he's rubbing off on you."

Jaw dropping, Alec could feel his face going bright red as he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

"Dude. Now that you're actually going to be having sex on a hopefully regular basis you need to stop freaking out like that when someone talks about it."

Groaning, Alec dropped his warm face into his hands as he informed his brother that not everyone felt the need to talk about it the way he did.

"No…you're in the minority there. Now settle down so I can take the picture. After you give me your phone, I mean."

Throwing his cell over just to shut Jace up for a moment, Alec decided then and there that Clary was on her own when it came to keeping Jace in line and the women away. Let them maul the idiot like ravenous wolves with painted fingernails. "No sending anything without me seeing it first or I'll tell Mom you were the one who spiked the punch two New Year's ago."

"Hey, that was Izzy!"

"I know."

"Seriously, Alec, you need to stop-I know! Think about what mom and dad will say and think when they meet Magnus for the first time." A moment's pause. "There ya go. Blush gone. Though now you're looking a little pale again. Stop that. I need you to look normal."

It wasn't very gentlemanly like, but Alec decided to take a note from his sister's book and gave their brother the finger.

"Not the message you want to send to your boyfriend, Alec. I mean I know you want your relationship to involve fucking, but that's the wrong-got it!" Looking very pleased with himself Jace did something to the cell and then threw it back to Alec, who caught it reflexively. "There, send that with the message to Magnus. Though really I should have deleted it and let you continue to freak out about him. Some thanks would be appreciated."

"Thank you." Alec shot back as drily and insincerely as he could.

The picture Jace had taken was in his gallery, and it wasn't horrible. He'd looked much, much worse. He was blushing a little in it, but Magnus seemed to find that cute so hopefully that would be the case here. Either way he didn't have any better ideas, and he was not going to ask Jace to take his picture for him again. So he did as suggested and wrote the quick message, checked it for spelling errors, and then sent it off, hoping that Magnus would respond soon.

"Well I gotta leave to pick up Clary and Simon soon, so try not to freak out too much before Izzy can come down here to keep you in line, okay?"

Alec made sure his voice was heavy on the sarcasm as he promised to do his best.

)

Looking at himself in the full length mirror he had in his bedroom, Magnus smiled smugly over the fact that he'd definitely outdone himself this year. He looked freaking amazing if he did say so himself. And he did. The only downside he could see at the moment was that his hot new boyfriend wasn't around to see and appreciate how hot he was. Though he could send Alec a selflie to show him, Magnus considered as he tapped a painted nail against his cheek. If he didn't try and start a long text conversation that should be okay. Just a quick, cute line about a diva's work never being done or something. No, that wouldn't work, but something would come to him.

Decided, and with various messages spinning around his mind, Magnus strolled over to his bed where he'd tossed his phone hours before. He'd put it on silent and kept it away from him so that he wouldn't get distracted by it. Especially since he'd gotten plenty of messages before that from friends that wanted advice, exes that suddenly felt they couldn't possibly start the New Year without a date, or just people he wouldn't see later wishing him happy New Year.

Scrolling through the messages out of habit as soon as the phone was in his hand, Magnus's finger froze at the sight of Alec's name from an hour ago.

Alec had messaged him of his own volition!

Cursing the fact that he hadn't kept his phone on him now, and the fake nails he was wearing because he'd wanted a bigger canvas to paint on, Magnus very carefully accessed the message.

'Ready for the party. Or should I say as ready as I'll ever be. Good luck with your stuff, and have a great night.'

Accessing the photo attached to the message, Magnus grinned at the image of Alec, who looked adorably frazzled and handsome in the white tux only a confident man with impeccable manners could wear without fear of it becoming stained. Definitely his new cell phone background.

And crap, Alec had been waiting for over a friggin hour for him to respond.

Going with instinct Magnus quickly typed out a message saying sorry, he had left his phone on silent in his room so he wouldn't be distracted, and had only just seen his message. Then sending it Magnus considered whether he should type more, or wait for Alec to respond.

When his phone signaled the incoming message Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief to have the question solved for him even though he now felt guiltier, since Alec was obviously paying extra attention to his cell just for him.

Alec: No worries. I figured that it had to take hours for you to make yourself up and all that.

Before Magnus could respond a second message popped up.

Alec: Sorry! I didn't mean to imply that you need to wear all that stuff on your face or that it takes you hours to look gorgeous, because you always look gorgeous and I…I'm going to shut up now.

Magnus: I knew what you meant. And thank you. You're pretty gorgeous yourself.

Magnus wasn't surprised at the pause that caused, as Alec no doubt pondered how to take that. His man really did not know how to take a compliment. And wasn't self-aware enough to realize that yes, Magnus had more fashion sense in him pinkie than Alec did in his whole body, but what was underneath was prime.

Alec's eventual reply of 'I'm not, but thanks for saying so.' was cute, but they were going to have to work on that self-esteem thing. Not that he wanted Alec to become a diva, there was only room for one in their relationship, but he wanted Alec to see just how amazing he was.

But he'd leave it for now, and instead concentrated on using his mirror to get the best vantage point he could for his selfie, wanting Alec to see as much of his amazingness as possible.

It took seven shots, but finally he was satisfied enough with one to send it Alec's way.

His top was of his own creation, the black material all but see through and skin tight. It was the embroidery that set it apart, the subtle threads of other colors meant to give the illusion of fireworks appearing in the night's sky when the light hit it just right. The gold colored jeans fit him just right, and paired with his black boots would be the perfect touch. And of course he'd added gold and hints of red streaks in his hair, and used both colors in his eye makeup, lips, and the gold in his earrings. His nails were black with the fireworks theme there too, and all together Magnus thought he looked amazing.

But would Alec think so…?

Actually starting to pace when Alec didn't answer back right away, Magnus came without a breath of actually biting one of his nails in a show of agitation he'd broken in middle school, for God sakes. What the hell was wrong with him? Alec was one hell of a man, but he was still just a man and he did not freak out like this over anyone. It was a personal rule.

The ding of a text message, only when he accessed it the sender was Izzy.

Izzy?

Accessing the message, Magnus's expertly sculpted eyebrows nearly hit his hairline at the message, which was that he'd broken her brother's brain. Followed by three separate photos, all taken in the backseat of a car from the looks of it.

The first had Alec staring down at his phone with his mouth open and eyes wide.

The second showed Alec blushing like crazy as he stared at the phone, looking less like a cartoon character and more like a tomato.

Lastly, his cheeks still very red with color, Alec was smiling at the phone with what Magnus hoped he wasn't imagining was male appreciation in his boyfriend's eyes.

The pictures were then followed by a message stating that Alec would message him as soon as his brain cells regenerated, which might be a while even if Alec was the smartest male in their family. Not that Magnus was allowed to tell her brother she'd said that. Or else.

Laughing, Magnus sent back a message that he understood.

)

Alec knew that he needed to send a message to Magnus, that Magnus might take his silence the wrong way and then he'd blow his chances with the other man before he'd had the chance to prove all the really big reasons why they'd never work long term as a couple. But for the life of him he couldn't think of a single thing to say. Everything that came to mind…was either utter gibberish or involved writing things he wasn't comfortable saying over a text. Or a phone. Or in person.

Izzy's very sharp elbow connecting with his side had Alec wincing and shooting her a dark look.

"Mom." She hissed in turn.

Immediately looking in the direction of the front, where their mother was sitting with the driver she had hired for the night, Alec felt his stomach clench as she gave him the look that said she'd been trying to get his attention. And didn't appreciate having to make the effort more than once.

"Sorry, Mom. You…?"

"I asked what you were looking at that would require you to make such ridiculous faces."

He'd made stupid faces? Wait…hadn't Izzy been taking pictures at him at one point? Oh shit.

"Just talking with someone."

Dropping his eyes down Alec quickly typed out that Magnus looked amazing and sent it while his mother asked who he was talking to.

It was reflexive, thinking to lie or play down who Magnus was to him, but those thoughts were followed by the fact that Magnus did not deserve that, and that he sure as hell shouldn't have to hide it either. At least dad wasn't with them, as he was meeting them at the hotel.

"My boyfriend. We just started dating."

"I see. And just how long have you been dating this young man?"

"A few days. We knew each other casually before."

"I'll message him you're busy with mom." Izzy murmured out of the side of her mouth, Alec tapping his foot against hers to signal that he'd heard her. And appreciated the help.

"And does this boy have a name I should know, especially since I'm assuming I'll be asked about him tonight."

"Magnus." Alec told her. "Magnus Bane."


	14. Not Much For Parties

Happy 150th Birthday tomorrow, Canada!

Not Much For Parties

Parties were not his thing. In all honesty Alec couldn't really recall a single party he'd ever gone to that he'd really enjoyed. At least the food was excellent sometimes, making those ones better than say one where the high society offerings were more to be admired than consumed with anything resembling pleasure. And he wasn't fond of clowns50 either, so any party featuring them was automatically on Alec's shit list no matter how good the cake was as a child. No clowns at his birthday parties had been one request his parents had actually accepted without trying to talk him out of it. He was pretty sure they didn't like the creepy creeps either. The quantity and quality of the guest list was also extremely important in judging just how horrible a party was in Alec's eyes, though not as important as the food. He wasn't a people person regardless of whether he knew them or not after all. Hell, he actually preferred ones where no one knew him so that he could just slink into some corner and eat or play Solitaire on his phone until it was time to leave.

Tonight's party, well the food was pretty good. And the guests were a mix of people he knew vaguely as his parents' 'friends' and coworkers who either didn't know him or were respecting his 'leave me alone' vibes rather than cross their superior's eldest child. He'd been required to make a circuit of the room so that his parents could show him off like a dog at a dog show, as per course as the Lightwood's most 'accomplished' child, and now he'd been cut loose as his parents knew that the longer they drew him into conversation with others the more curt and stiff he got. Better to switch him up with Jace while he was sober and in the mood to be charming.

But just in case his parents decided to change things up a little and try to recapture him, Alec found himself a seat just outside the ballroom that was currently hosting the party and pulled out his phone to finally be able to message Magnus again. Izzy had assured him that she'd texted his boyfriend the situation so Magnus knew why Alec had had to stop texting him to deal with his mother, but Alec still left bad about it.

Of course Magnus was probably too caught up in his own partying to even notice if Alec were to text or call him, the music was probably deafening there for starters, but Alec figured that he could at least try. You got boyfriends points for at least trying, right?

It took him a couple minutes to come up with a message, he kept changing his mind about what he wanted to say, but finally Alec gave up trying for perfect and just wrote what he wanted to say and then sent it before he could change it again.

Alec: Sorry I had to text and then stop before. Izzy said she told you that Mom started interrogating me about you. That was fun. Got to the party in one piece, anyway, and it isn't as bad as it could be. Hope that you're having a lot more fun at yours. Happy New Year.

Message sent, and with no desire to go back into the fray before he had to, Alec left his text window for Magnus and accessed his games to play a few rounds of Solitaire before someone in his family was sent to fetch him or his sense of family obligation compelled him to rejoin the masses.

He was not expecting his second game to be interrupted by the sound of a received text message.

Magnus: Hey. Glad to hear that you survived the Mom interrogation. I've heard those can be life-threatening at times heh. So far the party's pretty decent, still just getting started really. I wish you were here though, even if you would be complaining about the music and lack of breathing room.

Rereading the message a second time, Alec had to admit the man was right to think he'd be doing exactly that.

Alec: I'm not a party person regardless of the type of party. Currently I'm hiding outside the ballroom playing Solitaire and messaging you.

As soon as he sent it Alec wished he hadn't, even if it had been honest and Magnus deserved to know what he was getting into, dating him. Though he could have stretched the truth and said he was playing something more popular like that game with the birds Jace played sometimes. What was that game called again? There were pigs too…maybe?

His phone going off, Alec forgot about birds and pigs, surprised to see that Magnus was actually calling him.

"Hello?"

"Are you seriously sitting around playing Solitaire on New Year's Eve?"

"It's more fun than being shown off like a prize winning poodle or supervising Jace and Izzy's alcohol intake. I'm making them their significant other's problem tonight."

"Ouch. Though at least your parents consider you worth showing off. That's something."

"Not when they're very careful not to mention the things about you they don't want other people to know about. Like that you're gay, for instances." Even as he said it Alec winced. "Though yeah, I'm luckier than a lot of kids. It just…I don't want to be here. I would much rather be back at my place with you and the cats."

"Guess we'll have to aim for that next year, huh?"

For a moment Alec allowed himself to imagine it. The two of them together at his apartment, in comfortable clothes under a shared quilt while they snuggled with their cats, waited for the ball to drop on another year. Together.

He'd never had someone to kiss at the stroke of midnight before. To start the New Year with.

"Alec?"

"Sorry. Was just…that would be nice." Wasn't going to happen, obviously, but it was a nice thought.

"Hmmm." Magnus purred out, the sound bringing a definite flush to Alec's cheeks. "Just what were you thinking we'd get up to, Alexander, if we were together at your place right now?"

"I wasn't thinking about that." Though now he was, dammit.

"You are now, aren't you?" Laughter. "I would definite have a hard time keeping my hands off you, that's for sure. You wear a tux very well, if I didn't make that clear earlier. It's probably for the best that I'm not around to see you being drooled over. I normally don't get really jealous, but I have a feeling I'd be breaking a few nails if someone tried to sink theirs into you."

"I'd be the one wanting to beat the heck out of people. You've probably already been hit on at least fifty times already." A thought that made Alec wish he'd passed on the finger food, as it started to churn in his stomach at the idea of other people trying to lure Magnus away when Alec was only going to have him for a month and a half to begin with.

"So grumbly. Though adorable. And I've only been hit on…five or six times tonight. All rejected of course. I'm taken."

"Has Camille come looking for you yet? Shit. Sorry." Alec banged the back of his head against the wall behind him. Then felt like a house elf from Harr Potter. Not a good comparison.

"Currently she's giving me her 'I'll make you pay for this' looks whenever our eyes meet. When she's not hitting on other guys in a very futile effort to make me jealous. I'd say like Borg futile, but they got their electronic asses handed to them a number of times. And I probably shouldn't have revealed I've seen that much Star Trek."

Alec had to laugh. "Is this when you tell me your personal motto is that there's no such things as a Kobayashi Maru?"

"Alexander." Delight rang in Mangus's voice. "Are you talking Trekkie to me?"

"I watched it sometimes as a kid."

"Hmm. Interesting. Very interesting." A short pause. "And as for Camille, well she actually dropped by my place before the party to see if I wanted to come here with her. I said a big hell no. I didn't tell her your name, but I did tell her I'm seeing someone. We, you and I, didn't really discuss what we're telling people before I left. I meant to bring it up but kissing you seemed like a better way to spend my time."

"You can tell them, her, my name. That we're going out and that I'm the Cinderella guy."

He didn't like the idea. Loathed it, actually, for the attention it would aim in his direction. The gossip and the looks. But he wasn't going to hide Magnus. Wasn't going to let his boyfriend, however temporary, think that he was ashamed to be seen with him. Think that he didn't consider himself the luckiest man in the world at the moment just because Magnus wanted to be with him. He wasn't that man.

And the truth of the matter was that one of his siblings or Simon would let it slip at some point. He was a realist after all. This was juicy gossip, and if alcohol was involved…yeah, it would get out one way or another. And if it got out that way it would just be that much worse for both of them.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'd never hide you."

A long pause this time. "I'd give you one hell of a kiss right now if we were together."

"You'll have to give it to me later then."

Had he just said that?

)

For a moment Magnus considered describing over the phone just how he would kiss and do other things to reward Alec for his sexy adorableness, but that would just get them both riled up without the chance to do anything about it. So instead he promised that he'd definitely hold that kiss in reserve for him, Alec's shy reply that he'd look forward to it making him want to cuddle him while peppering his face with kisses. Which was not an urge he'd ever gotten when it came to past boyfriends, but Alec was utterly an original in every way, it seemed.

"Where are you, anyway? How can I hear you? I mean the music-I figured it would be really loud."

Magnus had to laugh. "You'd be right about that. I'm actually surprised Dexter's walls aren't vibrating from the bass, let alone the noise. As for how you can hear me I stepped out, went to the stairwell for a break so I could talk to you."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I didn't mean to pull you away from your party."

"It's not my party. It's Dexter's. And I want to talk to you. Besides, like I said, the real party won't start for another hour or so. This is just the warm up."

"So your parties get better with time while the ones I get stuck going to go to seed."

"Go to seed? Are you a gardener too?"

"It's a saying." Was Alec's embarrassed reply, Magnus having no problem imagining his boyfriend pink cheeked and bashful looking.

"So your parents' party is that bad, huh?" Normally this would be where Magnus would recommend spiking the punch, to start with, but Alec wasn't the type. More Izzy's thing. And Alec getting drunk…he didn't like the idea of that happening when he wasn't around to supervise and take care of him. He didn't trust that his boyfriend's siblings would take proper care of Alec, too used to him being the one taking care of them.

"See and be seen. Posturing, one-upmanship, and gossip galore. Most of these people don't even like each other. Hell, my parents don't really like each other anymore. Which I guess is one of the reasons I can't stand events like this. They pretend that we're one big happy family, and expect us to pretend right along with them…and that just makes the reality that much worse, you know? And I should shut up because you're at a party, or should be at a party enjoying yourself. I should head back inside anyway. One of them is bound to have noticed my absence, and I'd rather not end the year being scolded like a child."

Definitely wanted to hug and kiss his boyfriend. Which he couldn't do. And crashing the 'party' Alec was stuck attending would only make things worse for his boyfriend, not better. "I don't mind hanging out here talking to you longer."

"No. It's fine." A sigh loud enough that Magnus heard it clearly through the speaker, which was impressive. If not a good thing, obviously. "And here comes Mom now. I'll call you later? After the countdown?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Good. Have fun and…stay safe, alright? Bye."

The call ended before Magnus could comment on the staying safe request, or even return the goodbye.

"Damn."

Repocketing the phone, what else could he do, Magnus stared at the dingy wall in front of him for a couple minutes, debating his next move, and then gave up and headed back up the stairs. He didn't know where the Lightwood party was being held in the city, and even if he did… better just to return to Dexter's party, hang out for a while, and then make it an early night so that tomorrow he was up before noon. After the drop he'd talk Alec into meeting him for lunch somewhere tomorrow. Bribe him with the promise of those kisses he owed him.

Something to look forward to, anyway.

)

It was ten to eleven. Alec had been checking the time regularly on his phone ever since he'd freed himself from his mother after being lectured about hiding from the party, and couldn't stay in the damn ballroom a minute longer. Objectively he knew all the reasons why he was here instead of with his boyfriend, starting with the fact that the idea of going to a loud, drunken disaster waiting to happen party was far worse than the one he was currently stuck attending, but at the end of the day his boyfriend wasn't here. And Alec wanted to be with Magnus more than he wanted to get away from this party, which was saying something. And since he wasn't likely to have another chance to celebrate this particular holiday with Magnus ever again, or at least not as a couple…well staying here being miserable just to make his parents less likely to be unhappy with him seemed the height of stupidity.

Spending time at this other party was going to be bad too…but still better than this since at least Magnus would be there.

His mind was made up.

Leaving without telling his parents was damn tempting. Seriously tempting, but Alec knew he'd only make things a hundred times worse if he tried to get away with a text message to them about his whereabouts after the fact.

Picking a parent to go to wasn't easy either. His father was less likely to care about him leaving, while his mother was less likely to have a problem with why he was leaving. His father wasn't beyond making him stay just to show his disapproval of Alec dating someone he actually wanted to be with. His mother was probably his best bet.

Then there was the question of whether it would be wiser to ask her with an audience or not, which Alec was still debating when he went hunting for her in the crowds.

She was alone when he found her, or at least as alone as you could be in a crowded room. Coming up behind her Alec reached out to touch her arm to get her attention, waiting until she'd turned around to give him her full attention before stating his own intentions.

"I'm going to head out. The party Magnus is at isn't more that twenty minutes from here. I know I said I'd stay here, but you really don't need me with Izzy and Jace here and….and I really want to be with him. Please."

The sadness that came into her eyes caught him off-guard, he wasn't expecting that reaction, and Alec could feel his eyes all but bulging out when she lifted a hand up to cup his cheek for a moment. They were not a touchie feelie family. At all.

"Go."

"Really?" He was pushing his luck, but still…she wasn't going to argue with him about this? Even a little?

"It may surprise you, but I do remember…having someone I wanted to bring in the New Year with. Go. Start 2017 with your young man. Who you will be introducing me to soon, understand?" The look she gave him was much more in line with what he expected from her.

"Yes, Ma'am. Happy New Year." And though it wasn't at all their thing either Alec leaned in to press a kiss against his mother's cool cheek, smiled at her afterwards, and then got the hell out of there before she changed her mind. He'd text his siblings in the cab.

Getting a cab, thankfully there were a lot out and about as they waited to ferry all the drunk or soon to be drunk people from one party to the next, and Alec wasn't above bribing the cab driving to get him to his destination as quick as he could. As it was, it was sheer luck that he knew where to go. Magnus had mentioned his friend lived beside a well-known pizza place that every college and university student in the city knew about. The cab driver certainly didn't have to ask for directions.

So he was on his way…and if fate was on his side for once he'd get his New Year's kiss after all.


	15. In With The New

In With The New

Alec was pretty sure the taxi driver shaved ten years off his life during the brief car ride. Not to mention brought back some lingering PTSD flashes from teaching both Izzy and Jace to drive. But damn if the man didn't get them to their destination faster than Alec would have thought possible. So if Alec's hands shook a little when he went to retrieve his wallet to pay the man, well near death experiences would do that to a man. Once he was over the adrenaline rush and stopped seeing his life flash before his eyes Alec figured he'd be good to go. Probably.

Tipping generously as promised, the man had kept up his half of the deal, Alec was quite happy to say goodbye and get out of the car and into the cold night air. Air was good. Watching the man drive away…well he said a pray and hoped the man didn't kill himself or anyone else that night.

Several deep breaths to calm his nerves actually just made his stomach growl, dammit, since the smell of pizza done right was heavy in the air thanks to the brisk business going on to his right. But right now he had more important things to think about than his stomach.

Magnus

Turning around to get the lay of the land Alec was grateful to note that there was only one door to try as the other door opposite the pizza place was the entrance to another store. Going up to the door he did want Alec let himself in and then turned to look over the mailboxes marked with the occupants' names until he came to one with the name Dexter. Now he just needed to buzz the apartment and hope that someone heard him and was willing to let him up.

Crap. Though he could text Magnus he was here if need be so not a huge deal, Alec reminded himself.

Only the whole system appeared to be dead, or at least nothing on it indicated it was functioning. Or had in a while from the looks of it.

Shaking his head Alec shifted over to study the door just in case it wasn't actually one that locked and-oh. That was so unsafe. There was duct tape over the side of the door which prevented it from being locked. The stripe was wide enough Alec was frankly surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner and it meant just anyone could walk right into the place. Whoever had put it there was inconsiderate, thoughtless, and deserved his or her ass handed to them for endangering their neighbors this way. Seriously.

And it meant that he could get inside without calling up to Magnus.

Opening the door Alec removed the tape, people would just have to use their cellphones if they needed someone to get them in, and then balling it up chucked it in the garbage by the mailboxes before sliding through the doorway and headed into the 'lobby'. Which he was really glad was not part of Magnus's building. Ugh.

There was an elevator directly ahead of him but given what he'd seen so far Alec figured it would be safer to just take the stairs. Just in case.

Taking the stairs briskly, he was a man on a mission after all and time spent dawdling was time he could start to second guess what he was doing, Alec reached the correct floor in no time and opened the door that led out onto the floor. And immediately winced in sympathy for everyone else on the floor. And for himself too since Alec had the sinking feeling that the apartment he'd come to find was the one currently blasting what could generously be called music up and down the length of the floor. Damn.

"Man up, Alec." He told himself. "And now that you're dating Magnus you're going to need to start bringing ear plugs with you everywhere." That seemed best.

Squaring his shoulders Alec marched forward and stopped only for a moment to shrug off his winter dress coat as it was friggin warm inside the building, which he supposed was a point in its favor in winter. Or a sign that the music was turned up so high in the one apartment that the building's wiring was all overheating and about to burst into flames and take them all to their untimely demises, since there was no way this hovel was up to fire and safety codes.

Maybe, when he found Magnus, he could convince him that toasting the New Year with pizza slices was a good idea. And fuck, he should have grabbed a champagne bottle from the party before he'd left it. They'd been serving the good stuff according to his siblings, and Magnus would have probably thought it a romantic gesture or something. Dammit. Too late now.

Something to remember for next time though. If there was a next time.

A door opening nearby Alec immediately stiffened and then relaxed since the 'man' who stepped out looked to be about his age, was skinny as a rail, and had recently consumed a great deal of weed. Or had rolled around in it at some point, the smell was so strong.

"You going in there, Man?"

"That was my intention, yes."

"Sick. Tell Dex to turn it up, will ya?"

"I'll try to remember to pass that along." Not. He was too young to losing his hearing.

"Thanks."

The smile sent his way was both sweet and stoned, the stranger ambling back into his place now that he thought someone was going to complete his errand for him.

How is this my life, Alec wondered as he walked over to the door in question, not even surprised when it turned out to be unlocked.

The bass was strong enough Dex probably figured he'd break the lock trying to keep it otherwise.

)

Alec was pretty sure that this party would be a circle in his personal Hell. Dexter's Inferno in this case. Pounding, makes your ears bleed music, the smell of alcohol, perfumes and colognes clogging up his nose, and just too many bodies in a small space as added insult to injury. Then there was the illegal or morally questionable activities going around him, including some outfits that had Alec tempted to ask the women in question if their parents knew they dressed like that. Of course whenever he used the 'what would our parents think if they saw you in that' line Izzy had taken that as a good thing.

And women were and should be allowed to wear whatever they wanted. He knew that. They just better have damn good coats to wear before they went inside or they'd all end up with hypothermia and die. Which was a rather large price to pay for poor clothing choices.

Mentally wishing them luck in that regard, and reminding himself that he wasn't here as a parent or his siblings' keeper, Alec forced himself to step further into the hallway while glancing to his right towards the kitchen before deciding it was best not to look that way again. Or eat anything prepared on any of those surfaces.

Pausing long enough to hang up his coat since no one appeared to be using the actual hooks at the moment, Alec had just turned back to face the 'party' when Camille appeared before him in a dress that showed all her assets well, which made sense since her only selling point was her looks in Alec's opinion.

And of course she'd spotted him before he'd even gotten to Magnus.

"Alec Lightwood. Now what are you doing here? I didn't notice Jace or your sister come in."

She was the enemy, he got that, but still…

"You brought a good coat to wear over that, right?"

The look she gave him spoke volumes, and Alec was man enough to admit he deserved it.

"Come to watch Magnus make out and grind against men who aren't you?"

"I'll leave that to you, thanks."

I will not believe anything she says. I will not believe anything she says. If she tells me the sky is blue I need to get a second opinion, Alec reminded himself silently in his head, praying that none of his thoughts were on his face or in his eyes as they stared at each other.

Okay, he had to wince over the god awful music playing at the moment. Had the room's occupants gone deaf already, with no idea the pain and inhumanity they were inflicting on those who still had their hearing?

She had to all but scream it at him, but Alec caught Camille's words well enough.

"You don't belong here."

"Good thing I'm just visiting then."

It was rude, and would have weighed on him if it were another girl, but Alec moved forward and gave himself permission to use his body to slightly bump her out of his way as he walked into the fray of 'dancing' bodies.

Thank God for Magnus's height.

)

Ugh. Dexter really needed to develop a more eclectic taste in music. He'd talk to the man about it another time when his friend wasn't drunk off his ass, Magnus thought as he shared a knowing look with his dance partner at the moment. Though maybe he'd make his way over that way anyway, say his goodbyes and hit another friend's part so that he wouldn't be hearing this particular type of rap crap in his nightmares later. He had no problem with the genre when done right…but when it was like this Magnus could very easily understand why this music would probably be playing in Alec's idea of Hell.

Jolting a little when Aaron suddenly leaned forward so that the other man's lips were by his ear, Magnus had to smile ruefully when his ex asked him who he was thinking about.

Magnus waited until Aaron had straightened before putting a finger against his lips to indicate it was a secret. Though it wasn't since Alec had said he could tell people. But having a conversation at the moment would just be an exercise in frustration.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him before something off to the side caught his eye and had him looking in that direction with a surprised look on his face.

Curiosity had him turning his head to see what had caught Aaron's attention, Magnus forgetting all about the music, much less moving his body to the beat.

Alec

He could feel a wide, happy smile breaking over his face, but didn't give a damn about that or what anyone might think as he stepped away from Aaron and started maneuvering his way towards his man, Alec doing the same from the other direction.

And then they were standing in each other's space, the music gods shining them enough that whatever was playing that they weren't listening to, it wasn't so loud that they couldn't hear each other.

"Hey."

"Hi." Alec's smile was so shy and adorable. There were no words.

"You know, you're a bit early for the dramatic entrance at the stroke of midnight to get your New Year's kiss."

"Do I need to have an excuse for a kiss?"

Delighted, Magnus shook his head. "No. You don't."

Wrapping his arms around Alec's neck while his boyfriend's arms wrapped around his waist, Magnus kissed his Cinderella for all to see. Because he definitely wouldn't be losing Alec at the stroke of midnight. Or anytime soon.

Though he wouldn't have a problem helping Alec out of his shoes or anything else later.

The End

)

So I am planning to have a sequel to this that would be more one/twoshots all put together to show more of our boys as their relationship develops without one concrete storyline. If you're interested let me know.


End file.
